Au détour d'une rue
by Mude
Summary: Un adolescent banal, un jeune PDG et une étonnante rencontre ! YAOI, Enfin ! Il est arrivé ! Chap 5 Online !
1. Chap 1 : Surprenante rencontre !

Titre : Au détour d'une rue.

Auteur : Xiao-Mai

Source : Gundam Wing

Genre : euh…très trottoir ? NANNNN partez pas ! C'est pas ce genre de trottoir ! UA, un peu OOC...

Rating : Pour l'instant, pas lemon. Donc K

Note : Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des persos quand ils sont en dialogue.

Couple : 1x2 (m'en fiche si c'est commun, je l'aime bcp c'est tout :) ) un jour, je ferais un 3x4, promis !

Disclaimer : Moi : Duo ! My love ! Ca y est ! j'ai réussi à t'acquérir ! avec tout les autres !

Duo : C'est vrai ? Cool ! Vais pouvoir squatter chez toi !

Moi : Ouais !

Duo : Vais pouvoir emprunter ta chambre, pour qu'Hee-chan et moi on puisse s'amuser !

Moi : OUAISSSSSS ! (bave)

Duo : Vais pouvoir m'empiffrer comme je veux !

Moi : Ouais !

Duo : Vais pouvoir laisser traîner mes chaussettes sales où je veux aussi !

Moi : Ou…ouais !

Duo : Vais pouvoir enquiquiner Wuffy et foutre le bordel !

Moi : euh….ouais...

Duo : Et le best, vais pouvoir inviter mon amie Hilde !

Moi : Euuuuhh….tu m'attends 2 minutes stp Duo love ?

Duo : Bien sûr !

Moi : Oui allô la Sunrise ? ça serait pour résilier mon contrat d'acquisition des G-Boys !

Duo marmonnant à Heero qui était caché et donc, on pouvait pas le voir : héhéhé…comme tu dis si bien mon amour, Ninmu ryoukai !

G-Boys ensembles : Enfin ! On est libres ! On est pas à elle !

GO TO THE LECTURE !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 1 : Surprenante rencontre !**

L'histoire se passe dans une petite ville, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, avec ses commerces, ses entreprises, ses maisons etc etc…Dans l'une de ces maisons habite la famille Maxwell, composé respectivement de : Mme Hélène Maxwell appelé plus communément « chérie » et « maman », de Mr Solo Maxwell appelé plus communément « chéri » et « papa » et enfin, l'enfant…non le diable de la famille (comme aimait l'appeler sa mère) , j'ai nommé Mr Duo Maxwell. Ce dernier avait un look particulier : Des yeux couleur améthystes, marque de son grand-père paternel, de long cheveux châtains clair attachés en tresse, habillé en noir des pieds à la tête, non il n'était pas gothique, il aimaut cette couleur c'est tout, enfin….ce manque de couleur plutôt. Il mesurait environ 1m 75 pour ces 18 ans, une taille moyenne quoi, il était fin mais pas fragile, finement musclé dira-t-on. Cette petite famille est heureuse de leur train de vie. Helen travaillait comme secrétaire dans un cabinet d'avocat, Solo, lui, était professeur de Français dans l'un des lycée de la ville. Et donc, « l'adorable » chérubin était lycéen, et à son grand bonheur, son père ne bossait pas pour son lycée. C'était donc aujourd'hui, une journée normale pour les membres de cette famille.

Duo : M'man, P'pa, j'y vais ! A ce soir !

Helen : A ce soir ! Et bonne chance pour ton contrôle d'Anglais !

Duo, partit donc pour le lycée. En chemin, il rencontra Quatre, son meilleur ami. Celui-ci était blond, avait une peau laiteuse, était musulman, même Duo avait eu du mal à le croire quand il avait fait sa connaissance. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, comme d'habitude.

Duo : Alors Katoru ? Ton petit ami Barton va bien ?

Quatre : Oui, il va bien. En ce moment, il aide son père à la pâtisserie.

Duo : Ouuhh mais dis moi, je sens que je vais venir faire un tour chez lui, moi !

Quatre : (rires) Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je sors avec lui et que tu es mon meilleur ami, que tu vas pouvoir t'empiffrer à l'œil !

Duo : Mais euh…

Au moment où les 2 compères tournaient dans une rue, ils entendirent quelqu'un appeler.

: Oï ! DUO !

Duo _se retournant_ : Hey ! Chris ! Comment ça va vieux ?

Chris : ça baigne…Yo Winner !

Quatre : Bonjour Chris.

Chris : Dis, Duo, je pourrais te demander un service s'ilte plaît?

Duo : Dis toujours.

Chris : Comme on a interro en Anglais tout à l'heure, je me demandais si tu pouvais pas me dire les points importants de la leçon en 5 min. Comme je sais que tu es bon dans cette matière, ça devrait pas te poser de problèmes. Tu es d'accord,onegai ?

Duo : Bien sûr, no problem !

Quatre : Duo, ça te dérange pas si je vais au lycée maintenant ?

Duo : Non, vas y. Je sais que tu aimes être un peu à l'avance. A tout à l'heure en cours !

….

¤¤¤¤**_ 10 min plus tard _**¤¤¤¤

Duo avait rapidement expliqué à Chris ce qu'il fallait retenir pour le contrôle. Il lui avait bien proposé de faire le chemin avec lui, mais Chris avait autre chose à faire (mon expression n'a rien de méchante mais je ne savais pas le dire autrement), donc notre petit natté fit le chemin tout seul, perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'apprêtait à tourner dans une rue quand il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. _Raaaaaaaahhhh ! c'est pas vrai ! Bon sang, ça fait mal !_

Duo : Excusez moi ! Je ne vous avais pas vu ! J'étais ailleurs !

Inconnu : …

Duo se releva et remarqua que la personne qu'il avait bousculé, était un homme. Celui-ci avait le buste penché en avant, ses mains sur ces genoux. _Tiens, on dirait qu'il est essoufflé, il a couru ? _L'américain ne pouvait voir que le haut de son crâne, il était brun, genre couleur chocolat.

Duo : Ano……daijoubu ? (euh….ça va ?)

Inconnu (toujours penché) : …

Duo : Ca serait sympa de répondre.

Inconnu : Hn.

_Allons bon…c'est une phrase ce mot ? Ce que je veux, moi c'est un sujet, un verbe et un complément ! C'est pas compliqué ! A moins que….il est peut être étranger…_

Duo : Excuse me, are you stranger here ? Do you speak English, French, or Japanese may be ?

Inconnu : Baka, je parle français.

Duo : Ah ben voilà ! Vous êtes pas complètement muet en fin de compte ! Relevez vous au moins, que je sache à qui je parle.

L'inconnu se releva donc. Notre tressé en eut le souffle coupé. Des cheveux couleur chocolat, oui, mais le reste est encore plus fondant ! Des yeux bleus glacials, cobalts pour être exact, une peau assez basanée, assez musclé aussi, enfin….de ce qu'on pouvait deviner à travers ses vêtements. Il portait un tee shirt noir, et par dessus une chemise blanche ouverte, un jean bleu foncé et des basket noire. _Ca fait trop classe sur lui ! _

Inconnu : Vous avez un problème ? (voix de tueur, yeux de tueur)

Duo : Hein, quoi ? Moi ? Mais non…tout va bien.

Inconnu : Alors arrêtez de me regarder comme ça.

Duo : Je peux vous poser une question ?

Inconnu : Non.

Duo : Je vous la pose quand même. (pas têtu pour un sou, le gars) Pourquoi couriez vous ? Vous aviez l'air essoufflé…

Inconnu : Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vous faire…

Duo : Moi ? rien, mais vous, pas du bien.

Inconnu : …

Duo _soupirant _: ahhhhhhhh….maa taku….(bon sang ou bien peut se référer à c'est pas possible, c'est pas vrai…) allez venez ! Je vous invite à boire un café..

Inconnu : Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié. Et puis, je ne vous connais pas.

Duo : Oh, je vois que vous écoutez bien votre maman…et puis d'abord, c'est pas de la pitié ! Ca s'appelle la politesse et le savoir vivre !

Inconnu : …

Duo : Qui ne dit point, consent.

Duo se dit qu'il n'irait pas en cours aujourd'hui, de toute façon, il n'avait qu'Anglais et il avait contrôle, il s'en moquait, il était américain d'origine et les contrôles de la prof, c'était _the finger in the nose !_ Donc, un de plus ou un de moins..c'était pas la fin du monde. Il fallait aussi qu'il prévienne Quatre de son absence, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Et donc, l'inconnu se fit embarquer, malgré lui, par notre natté national. Ils allèrent dans un petit café tranquille. A 9h du matin, il n'y avait pas grand monde et ça allait parfaitement à l'inconnu, lui qui ne voulait pas être vu avec un gamin au bras !

Duo : Alors, j'attends vos excuses…Moi je les ai déjà faites…

Inconnu : Vous ne manquez pas de culot…

Duo : Oui, je sais. On dit que je suis un vrai petit diable, enfin…ça c'est ma mère qui le dit, mes potes, eux, me surnomment Shinigami !

Inconnu : A ce point là…Et bien, vous devez en avoir fait des crimes pour avoir un pseudonyme pareil…

Duo : Euh…héhé non c'est pas exactement des crimes, c'est juste des p'tites conneries comme fait tout ado quoi….et puis, je le trouve cool ce surnom…

Inconnu _soupire _: pfffffffffffff…..Vous les jeunes, avec votre _cool attitude_…Croyez moi, c'est pas ça qui va faire de vous un homme…(vous le trouvez pas un peu pépé l'inconnu, vous ? ;))

Duo : Hey ! et vous, arrêtez de faire le rabat joie ! D'ailleurs, est ce qu'il a un nom, notre pépé de service ? (qu'est ce que je disais)

Inconnu : Omae o korosu (hihihi, franchement, ne me dites pas que vous ne l'aviez pas reconnu !)

Duo : Oui mais encore… ? Moi je m'appelle Duo Maxwell. J'ai 18 ans et je vais au lycée Gutenberg. Alors, allez y, vais pas vous manger…Je me suis lancé en premier et puis, vous n'avez rien à perdre.

Inconnu _hésite_ : ….Heero…Yuy…21 ans, président de Yuy's Corporation. (strict minimum et en même temps, l'essentiel)

Duo : …

¤ Pardon, j'ai dû mal entendre là ? héhé, ouais c'est ça…j'ai sûrement les oreilles bouchées…¤

Heero : Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! C'est gênant à la fin !

Duo : Désolé…

Heero : Vous ne me croyez pas, c'est ça ?….Tenez, regardez et vous verrez que je ne mens pas.

Heero sortit son portefeuille et prit une carte, il la tendit à Duo. L'américain était estomaqué ! Sur la carte était écrit :

_Yuy's Corporation_

_Création de logiciels et matériels électroniques professionnels._

_Rue des Souverains, _

_XXXXX F………… (c'est le code postal et la ville, pas d'idées)_

_Président de la société : M. Heero YUY_

Heero : Alors, vous me croyez à présent ?

Duo se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe de réponse. (Imaginez un poisson hors de l'eau, là vous verrez la tête de Duo en ce moment)

¤ Shit ! J'y crois pas ! j'ai le président d'une des plus grosses entreprises du pays en face de moi, et qu'est ce que fais ? Je me fous de lui avec mes remarques ! ¤

Duo : mais…euh je comprends pas, si vous êtes le président de cette entreprise, comment ça se fait que vous soyez pas à votre bureau ? et de 2, pourquoi vous êtes-vous habillé comme ça ? Je croyais que les hommes d'affaires allaient au boulot en costard cravate super chers ! (faut excuser le franc parler de Duo lol)

Heero se permit de sourire, amusé.

Heero : Je dois vous avouer, Mr Maxwell, que vous êtes énergique et honnête. Cela me plais, mais je suppose que êtes encore trop jeune pour comprendre ce que je veux dire…

Duo _un peu vexé_ : Pas du tout, je peux vous comprendre ! Ce que vous voulez dire, c'est que vous n'êtes pas habitué à tant de franchise ! Que d'habitude, tout le monde vous fais des courbettes, est poli et « gentil » _Duo fait des signes de crochet avec ses doigts pour bien faire comprendre le semblant de la situation, _parce que vous êtes le président, et que par derrière, il en est tout autrement, rumeurs, jalousie, convoitise…etc. Je me trompe ?

Heero _un peu, beaucoup surpris_ : ….Non. Vous avez parfaitement raison, c'est exactement cela. Et ça m'étouffe, je n'arrive plus à le supporter, une telle pression sur les épaules, de gérer toute une société et qu'au moindre faux pas, on ne vous manquera pas….Ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon père qui m'a légué cette entreprise, qu'il est tendre avec moi….Sa dernière lubie : me marier avec une fille que je ne connais ni d'Adam ni d'Eve ! C'est la meilleure, je n'ai que 21 ans, j'ai le temps ! Je viens à peine de rentrer dans le système que déjà, il pense à la future génération qui reprendra le flambeau ! (Oula ! il a jamais autant parlé le Heero !)

Duo : Je vois…..Je comprends à présent, pour les vêtements….Vous vouliez vous évader un peu, loin de toute cette pression, de tout cet engrenage qui tourne autour de vous…Vous ne voulez qu'un peu de liberté….c'est bien ça…. ?

Heero : Oui.

Le japonais était vraiment surpris, car sous la gaminerie de ce jeune homme, se cachait un être mature, un « homme » en fin de compte. Il s'aperçut que ça lui avait fait du bien de se confier, il n'était pas du tout habitué à ça, surtout avec un inconnu d'ailleurs il s'était surpris lui même car d'habitude il était toujours renfermé, froid, distant avec les autres. C'était son éducation qui avait voulu ça, car pour être président d'une grosse entreprise, il fallait avoir un caractère et des nerfs d'acier, à tout épreuve, que rien ne l'ébranle plus que ça…Et faire en sorte que tout soit sous contrôle, avec calme et sobriété, quelle que soit la situation.

Duo : Bon ! Alors, nous sommes au café et nous n'avons toujours rien bu ! (rires) Ah ! attendez, j'ai failli oublier, il faut que je prévienne mon ami pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète.

Heero : Hn.

Duo : Ah non ! Ne recommencez pas avec vos Hn, on avait réussi à avoir une conversation à part entière….Ne rebroussez pas en si bon chemin !

L'américain sourit d'une telle façon, qu'Heero ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Il en dégageait tellement de sincérité, et de joie de vivre…Ce sourire…C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ! Quelque chose secoua Heero quand il le vit, quelque chose de bizarre, qu'on ne pouvait expliquer.

Heero : Hai. Vous avez raison.

Duo _tout en train de taper un message sur son portable _: Je vous en prie, (agacé) appelez moi par mon prénom et arrêtez de me vouvoyer ! J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux pépé sinon…

Heero : D'accord mais alors, pourquoi tu continue à me vouvoyer ?

Duo : Euh…..ben, vous êtes président quand même ! C'est pas n'importe quoi !

Heero : Ne suis-je pas un homme et un être humain avant tout ?

Duo le regarda perplexe un moment, puis rigola.

Duo : Oui, tu a raison ! Et puis, je n'ai que 3 ans que moins que toi ! C'est rien du tout !

Et il finit de taper son message, puis l'envoya. Une serveuse arriva à ce moment là.

Serveuse : Messieurs, qu'est ce que je vous sers ?

Duo : Un cappuccino pour moi.

Heero : Un café bien noir je vous prie.

Serveuse : C'est parti !

Heero : Donc, tu es lycéen…

Duo : Ah ! Je suis content que tu me parles maintenant :) Oui, je suis lycéen.

Heero : Je parle parce que tu n'es pas comme les autres, tu es normal et honnête. J'espère que tu n'avais pas cours là…

Duo : Euh…..c'est à dire que….

Heero : Tu avais cours ? Mais pourquoi tu es resté avec moi au lieu d'aller au lycée ? tu sais, ce n'est pas bien de sécher…

Duo : Je sais, mais je trouve que c'est plus important d'être ici en ce moment plutôt qu'en Anglais, avec ce contrôle sur le dos…

Heero : Ah parce qu'en plus tu avais une évaluation ?

Duo : Heero je t'en prie ! On dirais ma mère là !

Heero : Je m'en moque ! Ecoute, je vais culpabiliser si tu ne vas pas en cours…

Duo éclate de rire.

Heero : Sécher les cours est si amusant ?….

Duo : Non, c'est toi qui me fais rire ! Ecoute, je vais tout expliquer sinon tu ne vas rien comprendre. En fait, je suis d'origine Américaine, ce qui fait que je parle couramment Anglais, même si quelque mots changent entre L'américain et l'anglais…. Bref, ce qui veut dire que ces contrôles, je les réussis tous, et ce n'est pas pour un contrôle que je rate que ça va changer grand chose à ma moyenne d'anglais !

Heero : Hn. Admettons. Mais qu'est ce que tu as après cette matière ?

Duo : Nothing.

Heero : Tu ne me mens pas j'espère…

Duo : Sache que moi même, je n'aime pas les menteurs. I run, I hide but I never lie ! Voilà ma devise, et je la respecte scrupuleusement !

Heero _soupire _: Je vois que rien ne pourra t'atteindre……Duo ?

Duo : Yes ?

Heero se demandait si revoir l'américain serait une bonne idée, après tout, de quoi avait-il peur ? Il n'avait rien à perdre…Si…lui, de ne plus le revoir…Et quelque part, il ne le voulait pas, ce jeune homme avait su le mettre en confiance….Pourtant, le japonais n'accordait sa confiance que très rarement…En gros, il fallait être la perle rare !

Heero : Ca te dirait qu'on se revoit….Je t'inviterais au restaurant si tu veux !

Duo : Hummm…..Non sans façon….

Heero : Hn. Je vois, pardon d'avoir été si direct….A vrai dire, je m'en doutais…Après tout, nous ne sommes que des inconnus, c'est normal que tu ne veuilles pas me revoir…

Duo : Hein ? Mais non, tu a mal compris ! C'est à propos du restaurant que je disais non !

Heero : Tu veux bien qu'on se revoit alors ?

Duo : Et comment que je veux ! Par contre, à la place du restaurant, je peux te demander autre chose ?

Heero : Hai.

Duo : Je voudrais que tu m'emmènes à ton entreprise…

Heero : Nani ?

Duo : Euh….en fait, j'aimerais voir où tu travailles, ton bureau, ce que tu fabrique etc…si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave hein !

Heero : Duo……Ce……ce serait avec grand plaisir !

Duo : Really ?

Heero : Hn ! Aucun de mes amis n'est encore entré dans mon bureau…

Duo : Je serais le premier…C'est génial, quel honneur j'ai !

_Encore ce sourire_ pensa Heero. Le japonais aimait de plus en plus voir ce beau sourire sur le visage de Duo. Il lui faisait un effet fou à l'intérieur de son corps….Si chaleureux ce sourire. Ne…Pourquoi est ce que je me sens si calme face à lui…Je ne le connais que depuis 1h, et j'ai l'impression qu'il me perce à jour si facilement, pourtant mon visage ne reflète aucune émotion particulière…Comment fait-il ? Et pourquoi ce sourire m'attire… ?

Duo : Oi Heero, tu m'écoutes ?

Heero : Nani… ? ah, sumimasen,(excuse moi en version polie) j'étais ailleurs…

Duo _rit légèrement _: Oui, je l'ai bien vu ça ! Je disais donc, quel jour te conviendrait pour que je passe ?

Heero : Hum…Je ne peux pas te dire, étant donné que j'ai un emploi du temps de fou…Que dirais tu de maintenant ? J'ai appelé ma secrétaire ce matin et je lui ai dit que je prenais la journée car je me sentais un peu nauséeux…Si je reviens, elle ne se posera pas trop de questions, vu qu'elle me surnomme le robot…

Duo : Comment ça le robot ?

Heero : Eh bien, je ne prends quasiment pas de vacances, voire même, jamais. C'est très rare quand je peux m'accorder une pause….et donc, elle me voit tout le temps au bureau, du matin au soir, jour après jour…D'où le surnom « robot »

Duo : Mais t'es pas bien !

Heero : Hn ?

Duo : Il faut prendre des vacances de temps en temps, sinon tu pètes un plomb !

Heero : Sais tu au moins de quoi tu parles ? des responsabilités que ça implique, une si grande société !

Duo : Non…c'est vrai mais….mais je sais aussi que tu es un être humain, et que les êtres humains ont besoin de se reposer, et de profiter de la vie ! Ou sinon, tu vas te retrouver à 70 balais, à compter et à recompter l'argent que tu a amassé toute ta vie, sans personne avec qui la partager ! Tu sera tout seul, sans les rires de tes enfants ou petits enfants que tu pourrais tant aimer si tu avais pris la peine de t'amuser un peu dans la vie !

Heero : Et comment peux tu savoir tout ça ! toi qui n'est encore qu'un enfant ?

Duo _qui commence à s'énerver _: TU COMPRENDS PAS QUE JE VEUX CETTE VIE LA ! Je veux un foyer heureux, quelqu'un à mes côtés qui m'aime pour ce que je suis, et des enfants !

Heero : Tu m'excuseras, mais ce n'est pas mon but dans la vie…

Duo : Et c'est quoi alors ton but ? Faire plaisir à ton cher papa, et continuer à te laisser manipuler par lui et par ces hommes que tu appelle associés !

Heero : Tu crois peut être que j'ai le choix ?

Duo : Oui, justement tu l'as ! Heero…voyons, ouvres les yeux !

Heero : Usuratonkachi ! (héhé, désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, Naruto remonte lentement, SASUKE KUN !)

Duo : Quoi boulet ! Le boulet, il veut que ton bien !

Heero : Mon bien ? Mais pourquoi veux tu mon bien alors que tu ne me connais même pas ?

Duo : Ano…datte…(traduc : parce que. Prononcez datté, il faut le dire de façon longue genre : daatté, oui je sais, je suis pointilleuse)

Heero : Nani o datte ? (parce que quoi ?)

Duo : …

Heero le regardait de façon intense, mais interrogatoire.

Duo _rougit _: Je…Je t'aime bien, c'est tout…Et je n'aime pas quand les personnes que j'aime bien, sont tristes…

Heero _soupire_ : Duo…Et si on allait la visiter mon entreprise… ?

Duo : Hum….je sais pas, tu m'a énervé……Bon d'accord…Mais c'est bien parce que j'en ai envie hein !

Heero : Hn.

Serveuse : Voilà votre commande messieurs ! Régalez vous !

Nos deux compères se regardèrent et refoulèrent un rire.

Duo : Je l'avais complètement oublié, mon cappuccino !

Heero : Mon café aussi…

Duo : Bon ben, on ira quand on aura fini !

Heero : Hai !

Et ils se remirent à discuter comme si rien ne s'était passé. Duo en avait marre de s'engueuler avec lui, Heero l'avait compris et avait pris sur lui pour clore le sujet. L'américain avait apprécié cette attitude car rien ne pouvait l'énerver plusque de seprendre la tête ! Même si il y avait des raisons de se prendre la tête, Duo sentait que le japonais étouffait et était mal à l'aise dans son environnement…Il s'était promis de l'aider…Bon, il faut avouer qu'il lui plaisait énormément aussi. Le pire, c'est qu'Heero n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'il lui faisait ! Malgré son statut de président, il avait l'impression qu'Heero avait gardé l'innocence et la pureté d'un enfant…Un enfant trop vite catapulté dans le monde des adultes, un monde sans pitié où la loi du plus fort régnait en maître.

Duo s'était promis de l'aider du mieux qu'il le pourrait et il le ferait…Et pourquoi pas, faire peut-être « plus si affinités »…Si Heero était gay bien sûr.

TSUSUKU

Chapter one F.I.N.I.S.H (avec le bruit de la vieille machine à taper en fond sonore lol)

Le prochain chapitre arrivera vite, j'espère…Ben ouais, j'ai fini mon bac mais faut quand même bosser le repêchage, on sait jamais…

Duo : Et ça se dit auteur….

Moi : La ferme Duo !

Duo : Oh ! Je suis choqué ! Vous voyez comment elle me parle, à moi, son idole !

Moi : Ouais mais encourage moi plutôt ! Je serais beaucoup plus créative…Bizzzzzzouuusss !

Duo : Euh…Sorry, je sors déjà avec quelqu'un !

Moi : Pas grave, Hee-chan m'en voudra pas !

Heero : Omae o korosu…

Moi : j'ai la possibilité d'écrire « et le pauvre Heero Yuy mourut dans un accident de voiture…Quelle fin tragique pour quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à trouver le grand amour ! »

Duo et Heero : …

Moi : Bizzzouuuuussss !

Duo : pardonne moi Hee-chan, mais c'est pour la bonne cause…

SMACK !

Duo : Oh, je savais pas qu'elle avait la peau douce…

Moi : Et vi ! Alors, tu vois c'était pas si terrible !

Duo : C'est vrai…mais c'est la dernière fois.

Moi : Vi allez va rejoindre ton Hee-chan :)

Duo : oui

A la prochaine, Minna-san ! Et peut être reviews ?

Kissous, Xiao-Mai


	2. Chap 2 : Une visite pas si banale que ça

Titre : Au détour d'une rue.

Auteur : Xiao-Mai

Source : Gundam Wing

Genre : euh…très trottoir ? NANNNN partez pas! C'est pas ce genre de trottoir ! UA, un peu OOC…OOC a fond !

Rating : Pour l'instant, pas lemon. Voire un petit début de ce qu'on pourrait appeler Lime. Donc K.

Note : Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des persos quand ils sont en dialogue.

Couple : 1x2 (m'en fiche si c'est commun, je l'aime bcp c'est tout :) ) un jour, je ferais un 3x4, promis !

Disclaimer : Pas à moi……(fais la tête)

Duo : Oh pov bout de chou !

Moi : Snif, ouais, c'est vrai ça, vous êtes même pas à moi ! La vie est vraiment trop inzzzzzzzzzzzzuuuuussste ! (façon caliméro)

Wufei : Encore heureux qu'on soit pas à toi Onna !

Moi : Qu'est ce qu'il a le Otoko (homme) avec un balais coincé dans le... Il veut se battre ?

Wufei : Quand tu veux ! Même si je me bats pas contre les Onna, t'es une exception !

Moi : Ok ! Alors, let's go !

Wufei dégaine son sabre, Xiao-Mai dégaine son micro !

Wufei : Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Moi : Ben, je prépare mon arme ! pourquoi ? Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'étais une adepte des sushis humains ! Malade le chinois !

Tous les persos tombant à la renverse à la façon nicky larson lol

Moi : Bon, je crois que le combat est déjà terminé :)

Xiao-Mai prend son micro et chante d'une voix (no comment) : LET'S GO ! « Crack boumm, PAFFFF » (ou cas ou vous auriez rien pigé aux bruits, c'est l'auteur qui se fait assommer)

Persos GW : Minna-san, excusez nous de cette petite interruption.

Wufei : Les gars, amenez la à l'hôpital, on y est peut être aller trop fort.

Persos : OK !

Duo qui s'avance devant l'écran du pc et faisant un V de la victoire : Bon ben comme elle l'a dit : LET'S GO ! GOODBYE EVERYBODY ! BON DIVERTISSEMENT !

Générique des chaînes et studio ayant participées à la réalisation de cette Fanfic (genre la chaîne Wow-Wow, NHK, Sunrise, Bandai…etc) la chaîne wow wow est une chaîne payante de la tv japonaise.

**Kodobangumi wa Sunrise, kora responsakute kyo de, okurishimasu** (c'est la phrase que dit la chaîne qui a acquis les droits de la série, dans pratiquement tous les animés, désolé mais je ne sais pas trop comment ça s'écrit, j'ai dû écouter la fin d'un opening d'une série et faire des pauses 10 fois avant de l'écrire, je l'ai fais en phonétique)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Chapitre 2 : Une visite pas si banale que ça**_

Nos deux compères ayant fini leurs boissons, s'en allèrent à l'entreprise d'Heero. Celui-ci hésitait à y aller car il ne voulait pas que Duo le voit agir en tant que président et non en tant que Heero. Il avait peur que Duo le voit autrement après, qu'il le déteste…

Heero : Duo, tu es sûr que tu veux y aller ?

Duo : Oui, absolument certain !

_Rien ne pourra le faire changer d'avis…quelle tête de mule !_ pensa Heero. Le japonais se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise…

…ro

…ero !

…Heero te ba ! (Heero je t'appelle ! ou Heero j'ai dit !)

Heero : Hn…Nani ?

Duo : Je disais, on est arrivés ! (rires) Tu ne sais même plus où est ton entreprise ! C'est vraiment grave là !

Heero : Hn. Viens, on va aller dans la section Recherche et développements, ensuite dans la section de la production des pièces.

Duo : Wakarimashita shachou ! (Compris chef !)

Heero : Duo, je t'en prie, j'en ai déjà assez avec ces rapaces, sans que toi, tu t'y mettes aussi..

Duo _sourit _: Wari wari ! (désolé de façon familière)

Heero : Et quand on sera dedans, si on rencontre quelqu'un, ne soit pas si familier avec moi ! C'est grossier…

Duo : Oohhhh……Ok, ok. Ne le prends pas comme ça ! T'en fais pas, je serais sage comme une image… _sourire charmeur._

Heero se sentit chaud tout d'un coup. _Non, non, je me fais sûrement des idées !_ se dit Heero.

Heero : Je ne plaisante pas Duo !

Duo : Je ne ferais rien qui pourrait nuire à un ami ! C'est mal me connaître !

Heero : Tomodachi ? (ami)

Duo : Hm ! Exactement, je veux être ton ami, Heero.

Heero resta déstabilisé un court instant par cette déclaration. Un ami, il n'en avait jamais eu…Lui ne connaissait que des garçons de la haute aristocratie, imbu d'eux-mêmes, influents et inintéressants au possible. Le seul mot qu'ils avaient à la bouche étaient : « profit », et tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à l'argent et au pouvoir… « Père m'a offert un yacht à mon dernier anniversaire, quel vieux radin, il sait très bien que je peux m'en payer un moi-même » et cela venait de la bouche d'un garçon de 17 ans ! Kami-sama que ça le dégoûtait tout ce luxe superflu… C'est pour cela qu'Heero se sentait mal à l'aise dans son entreprise, avec Duo. Il voulait retarder le plus possible, le moment où ils entreraient dans le bureau d'Heero. C'était celui de son père, et il respirait le luxe à plein nez, Heero ne voulait pas que Duo soit écœuré de toute cette richesse ! C'était à son père, pas à lui ! Lui se fichait pas mal de ces tableaux de maître à 2 millions de Yens, du sol en marbre, de ces tapis finement tissés en fil de soie venus d'Orient, de cet imposant bureau en acajou massif avec ces rebords en or jaune…etc… Tout cela, Heero n'en avait que faire ! Comme lui a si bien fait remarquer Duo, à quoi bon avoir du pouvoir, et être riche si on a pas de personne chère avec qui tout partager ?

Heero : Entrons.

Duo : Oui !

Ils entrèrent dans le hall de YC (yuy's corporation), et se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'accueil. La secrétaire-standardiste n'avait pas remarqué son patron. Sans relever la tête de ses documents, elle dit :

Secrétaire : Bonjour messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Heero : J'aimerai que vous releviez la tête en présence de votre Directeur, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander…

La secrétaire, à ces mots, ne comprit que trop tard son erreur.

Secrétaire : Shachou ! Veuillez m'excuser, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'avais pas remarqué que c'était vous, monsieur ! Si ça avait été le cas, je n'aurais jamais fait ça !

Heero : Ce qui veut dire que vous réservez cet accueil à tous les clients ? Je comprends maintenant, pourquoi ce hall est désertique...

Secrétaire : Euh…eh bien, je…

Heero : Enfin, si je suis venu ici, ce n'est pas pour vous reprocher de la manière dont vous faites votre travail mais c'est pour faire visiter l'entreprise à ce jeune homme, derrière moi.

La secrétaire regarda en direction de Duo. Jamais elle n'avait vu de tels yeux ! « _Ces yeux, ils changent totalement l'expression de son visage ! On dirait un ange ! Ces cheveux, longs et souples comme ceux d'une fille, mais avec le corps et la démarche d'un homme…Une telle créature existe donc ! » _Pensa la secrétaire, limite en train de baver sur ses documents.

Heero avait remarqué l'attention que portait cette jeune femme sur Duo. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se sentait mal à l'aise de cette inspection pour le moins précise. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'Heero n'appréciait pas du tout ce regard type du déshabillage en règle ! Aussi se dépêcha-t-il de rompre le contact visuel.

Heero : Mademoiselle, au lieu de bailler aux corneilles, ne feriez-vous mieux pas de téléphoner au chef de la section production, création et recherche et développements pour qu'ils puissent nous confirmer qu'il n'y a aucun danger pour visiter les lieux ?

Secrétaire _sueurs froides au vue du regard que lui lançait son boss_ : Euh, si ! Bien sûr, je le fais de ce pas, monsieur !

Pendant que la secrétaire téléphonait, Duo se rapprocha d'Heero et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

Duo : Franchement, merci !

Heero : Pourquoi me remercies tu ?

Duo : T'as pas vu comment elle me regardait la secrétaire ? On aurait dit que j'étais son quatre heure !

Heero : Baka.

Duo : Quoi baka ! C'est vrai ! De plus, elle est loin de m'intéresser !

Heero _amusé _: Pourquoi ? Tu les préfère plus jeunes ?

Duo : Non….justes plus masculines…En enlevant le superflu de poitrine et en rajoutant quelque chose plus au sud, ça serait parfait.. !

Heero n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour lui parler, que la secrétaire avait fini de téléphoner et les invitaient à prendre l'ascenseur avec elle, pour accéder aux sections désirées.

Secrétaire : Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

Duo : Oui, mademoiselle.

Et Duo partit devant, laissant Heero en arrière, perplexe de la déclaration qu'il venait d'entendre. « _Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible ! Le seul ami que je me suis fait, et il est homosexuel ! Calmons nous...Père m'a toujours dit que c'était contre-nature mais…je ne sais pas comment réagir…Mais je sais qu'on ne doit pas juger les amis… En même temps, cela me dérange-t-il vraiment qu'il soit gay… ? Je ne sais pas, vraiment…Je ne sais que penser de cette situation…Pour l'instant, oublions cela, faisons-lui visiter l'entreprise comme il l'a souhaité » _Pensa Heero.

Secrétaire : Monsieur, est ce que je fais appeler un guide ou préférez vous que ce soit moi qui vous fasse la visite ?

Les deux _en chœur_ : UN GUIDE !

Secrétaire _quelque peu vexée_ : D'accord…

_**¤¤¤¤ 1h plus tard ¤¤¤¤**_

Guide : Donc, comme vous le voyez, cette salle est réservée aux programmeurs, elle s'appelle la salle blanche, car premièrement elle est entièrement blanche et que toutes personnes entrant dans cette pièce doit impérativement porter une combinaison blancheanti-statique avec gants, masques et casques, afin qu'aucun microbe, aucune poussière n'entre en contact avec les pièces électroniques spécifiques. (et je rigole pas, c'est vrai en plus cette histoire ! quand on me l'a dit, ça m'a laissé perplexe).

Duo : Whoua ! Je savais pas qu'il fallait faire autant attention !

Heero : C'est bien là que réside toute l'importance de ce procédé. Si ces pièces ne sont pas parfaites, elles sont jetées et l'entreprise perdra beaucoup d'argent car elle s'investit énormément dans ces recherches et développements.

Duo : En tout cas, les gars qui font ça, sont vachement balèzes ! Et puis, le salaire doit être conséquent pour une tâche si délicate.

Heero : Effectivement, nous recrutons les meilleurs. Leurs salaires sont comme ils doivent être, je ne divulguerai pas les salaires de mes employés. Secret professionnel.

Duo : Je comprends.

Guide : La visite s'arrête ici messieurs, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plut.

Duo : Oh oui, énormément ! C'était très intéressant. Je vous remercie monsieur.

Guide : De rien, c'est mon travail. Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne journée messieurs, au revoir.

Duo : Goodbye !

Le guide partit, Duo et Heero restèrent donc seuls dans le hall (la visite étant terminée, le guideles avaient reconduit à leur point de départ). Duo hésitait à lui demander si ils pouvaient monter dans le bureau d'Heero.

Duo : Ano….Je sais que c'est impoli de demander ça…mais…

Heero : Hn ? Vas-y…

Duo : Je…j'aimerais voir ton bureau…Si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave hein !

Heero : D'accord.

Duo : C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup Heero !

_Et voilà ! le moment que j'appréhendais le plus est arrivé ! J'espère seulement que tout ce luxe ne va pas trop le dégoûter de moi…Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi franc, honnête et joyeux que lui, il est une bouffée d'oxygène si fraîche quand je suis avec lui… Ce sentiment…de bien-être…je ne l'ai jamais eu avec personne…Mais il est homosexuel ! C'est…c'est…_

Duo : On y va ?

Heero _coupé sans ses pensées_ : Hn…

Ils allèrent à l'ascenseur. Heero pressa le dernier numéro du clavier numérique, à savoir le 30ème étage. Le dernier étage de cette entreprise était le bureau d'Heero.(imaginez XD) Ils restèrent silencieux durant toute la montée (ce qui est inhabituel pour Duo lol) Duo, de son côté, était impatient de voir le bureau d'Heero, LE président. Il se disait que le bureau devait être impressionnant, avec des tonnes de dossiers de fournisseurs, de clients et d'entreprises associées.

« Vous êtes au 30ème étage. »

Duo : Classe ! L'ascenseur a une voix électronique, c'est vraiment le top du top cette entreprise :)

Heero eut un sourire crispé « _Ca commence bien….. »_

Ils entrèrent donc dans l'immense bureau. Si Heero ne le trouvait pas extraordinaire, Duo, lui, en resta bouche bée. Jamais il n'avait vu de bureau aussi somptueux, aussi grand, on aurait dit que ce bureau inspirait le respect de par sa stature…Faut dire aussi, quand on se retrouve en face du directeur dans cet immense bureau, vous êtes dans vos petits chaussons…

Duo : Heero c'est…

Heero : Oui, je sais…

Duo _sourit_ : Magnifique, somptueux, c'est tout à ton image d'ailleurs !

Heero : Hein ? Mais je croyais que tu le trouverai dégoûtant, étouffant et luxueux…_Qu'il arrête avec ce sourire, bon sang…_(il n'avait pas fait attention à la dernière phrase du natté, tellement il était stupéfait de sa réponse)

Duo : Ca, pour être luxueux, il l'est ! Mais je ne le trouve pas du tout dégoûtant ni étouffant ! Enfin, il est étouffant pour toi vu que tu y travailles tous les jours… Mais pour moi, il te reflète…Car, dis le moi si je me trompe, tu a dû changer quelques trucs quand ton père te la refilé, non ?

Heero : C'est….exact...Mais comment le sais-tu ?

Duo : Voyons, c'est évident ! Cette pièce est décoré avec goût et discrétion… Ton père, lui doit aimer les choses voyantes, montrant sa richesse, et aussi sa vieillesse…non ?

Heero : Euh..oui oui tu a raison…Hey, tu dis que mon père est vieux !

Duo (rires) : Excuse moi, ce n'était pas méchant mais ne me dit pas qu'il a 40 ans quand même ?

Heero (rires): Tu a raison, il a 70 ans.

Après ce petit fou rire, ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Ce fut Duo qui le brisa.

Duo : Alors, parle moi un peu de toi, que je connaisse le vrai Heero derrière son masque de PDG.

Heero : D'accord, mais tout d'abord, asseyons nous pour être plus à l'aise.

Ils s'assirent donc dans un grand canapé en cuir noir, l'un à côté de l'autre, ni trop près ni trop loin. Heero se tourna de façon à voir Duo de face.

Heero : Et bien…Ma vie n'est pas très intéressante tu sais. Mais bon, si tu le demandes, je vais accéder à ta requête. Je suis né au Japon, à Kyôto plus précisément, dans l'une des familles les plus puissantes et respectées du pays. Mon père, comme tu le sais, à été le créateur de cette entreprise et je suis devenu depuis peu de temps, son successeur. Ma mère, elle, est très stricte mais très gentille, elle s'est marié à mon père à l'âge de 17 ans, suite d'un o-miai (mariage arrangé encore pratiqué de nos jours au Japon) avec la famille Yuy. Au début, elle ne l'aimait pas car il était arrogant et irrespectueux avec elle…mais à force, cela s'est arrangé et suite à ça, me voilà ! Mon père voulait que je sois le digne fils de la famille Yuy, donc, dès mon plus jeune âge, j'ai été formé avec sévérité aux arts traditionnels japonais : kendo, arts martiaux etc…ils m'ont même envoyés chez des moines pour parfaire mon esprit : patience, calme… Mon enfance se résume à ça…Le seul ami que j'ai eu à part toi, est Wufei Chang, fils d'un grand clan chinois. Voilà, tu sais tout.

Duo : Wouah…Moi qui m'attendais à entendre les plaintes d'un gamin capricieux pourri gâté, qui avait pleuré parce qu'il n'avait pas eu sa sucette en or à l'âge de 5 ans !

Heero _sarcastique_ : Quelle bonne impression tu as de moi…

Duo _rit _: Excuse moi ! Pour tout t'avouer, jusqu'à maintenant, je pensais que les riches étaient tous comme ça… Mais je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne, apparemment. Mais c'est vrai que ton enfance n'a pas été très gaie…

Heero : Hn. Assez parlé de moi, à ton tour.

Duo : Moi ? (rires) Que dire sur moi… ? Et ben, je suis moitié américain moitié français, je suis né à N.Y. J'ai vécu jusqu'à mes 3 ans là-bas, mon père voulant revenir en France pour pouvoir réaliser son rêve, à savoir être professeur de français, entre parenthèses, je ne sais pas comment on peut aimer ça (rires) mais bon, suite à ça, je suis arrivé ici et je n'ai pas bougé (rires) mes deux meilleurs amis sont Quatre Raberba Winner, et Trowa Barton, qui lui, est le petit ami de Quatre. Voilà !…….Ah non, j'ai oublié mes parents ! Ce sont des gens très sympas et ouverts d'esprit, j'ai de la chance pour ça ! Ma mère s'appelle Helen et elle est secrétaire dans un cabinet d'avocats et mon père s'appelle Solo, et….je t'ai déjà dit sa profession. Voilà, je t'ai vraiment tout dit !

Heero : Non, tu ne m'a pas tout dit.

Duo : Hé ? Mais si, je t'ai tout dit ! Je vois pas ce que j'ai oublié…_réfléchit_

Heero : Ce que tu m'as dit quand la secrétaire t'a regarder intensément.

Duo : Humm…Ah oui ! Ben quoi, ça te gêne ?

Heero :…

Duo : Je vois…Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est pas ta faute, c'est ton éducation qui veux ça…

Heero : Peut-être mais en fait, je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchis….C'est la première fois que je suis confronté à ça…

Duo _boudant_ : Ca va, dis aussi que je ressemble à un alien ,j'te dirais rien !

Heero : Excuse moi Duo…mais….pardon si ma question est indiscrète…mais…co…comment tu a su que tu préférais les hommes ? (il est gêné, c'est trop mignon, l'est naïf le Heero pour ça, vous allez voir pourquoi après..)

Duo : Ah, c'est pas grave ! (rires) Ben, j'ai découvert mon homosexualité à 15 ans, en fait, je sortais avec une fille et il se trouvait qu'à notre RDV, elle avait aussi invité son meilleur ami et moi…je regardais plus le gars, qu'elle…Je suis resté avec elle pendant 2 mois, la sortie dont je te parle s'est passé à nos deux première semaines, puis après ça, je faisais que penser à lui, la nuit comme le jour…Puis, je pouvais plus supporter de mentir à ma copine, donc je lui ai avoué, et elle a dit qu'elle avait remarqué le regard que je faisais à chaque fois que son meilleur ami était là. Elle ne l'a pas mal pris, mais m'a informé que son ami était hétéro donc, que je n'avais aucune chance. Mais depuis, grâce à eux deux on peut dire, je me sens mieux dans ma peau. Avant, sortir avec des filles, c'était bien, oui tant qu'on était juste amis…Je m'étais toujours demander pourquoi ça me branchait pas plus que ça de sortir avec des jolies filles…Enfin voilà ! Tout le monde ne l'accepte pas…mais Heero, ne te bornes pas à ça… Certains disent que c'est contre-nature mais….si je suis heureux comme ça…alors leur regards, je n'en ai rien à faire.

Heero : Au moins toi, tu a de l'expérience dans les deux domaines…

Duo : Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'est jamais sorti avec qui que ce soit ?

Heero _légèrement rouge _: euh…hm…hn….iie…(et voilà le scoop !)

Duo : Mais c'est pas possible, un canon comme toi ! Je rêve ! Mais si c'était moi, je…

Duo se tût avant que la gaffe ne franchise ses lèvres. Mais Heero le regardait d'un air interrogatif.

Heero : Tu ?

Duo : Euh…….peu importe ! tu es encore vierge !

Heero : Ca va ! Inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie !

Duo : Désolé…mais dans ton entreprise, j'ai vu de jolies femmes, pourquoi ne pas sortir avec l'une d'entre elles ?

Heero : Elles ne m'intéressent pas…d'ailleurs, aucunes femmes ne m'intéresse….et puis, si elles sortent avec moi, c'est uniquement pour pouvoir se faire voir en ma compagnie, aller dans les grand restaurants et hôtels…et aller dans les boutiques de grand couturiers ou bijoutiers….Elle ne s'intéresseraient pas à moi, mais à mon statut, à mon compte en banque.

Duo : Ouais…..c'est vrai qu'être PDG n'a pas que des avantages, on ne te laisse jamais tranquille, tu n'as pas de vie comme les autres, ton père te choisit lui même ta future fiancée….pas joli-joli ça, moi je n'aimerai pas en tout cas.

Heero : Et tu as bien raison ! Si je pouvais mener une vie normale comme toi….Crois moi, je le ferai !

Duo _soupirant _: Alala….Mais j'y pense, tu dis ne pas t'intéresser aux femmes, donc tu es attiré peut être par les hommes ?

Heero : Non mais ça va pas !

Duo : Ben quoi ! C'est juste une question !

Heero : Hn.. ça ne m'intéresse pas non plus.

Duo : Raaahh ! T'es quand même pas asexué mon vieux ! Voyons, faisons un test….Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

Heero : Toi ? de l'amitié, c'est évident !

Duo : Tu es sûr que c'est tout ? Réfléchis…

Heero : Hn….j'aime bien ton sourire, et quand tu parles aussi…même si tu parle beaucoup trop parfois…

Duo : Héhéhé, on se refais pas…Ca te fais quoi quand je souris ?

Heero met sa main sur son cœur et prend sa respiration.

Heero : Ca me fais du bien là….c'est chaud comme sensation…

Duo : Ok…Et quand je fais ça ?

L'américain lui prend la main et l'enlace à ses doigts. Heero rougit.

Heero : J'ai chaud….c'est bizarre….j'ai eu une accélération de mon cœur….

Duo _souriant _: D'accord…Et là ?

Duo lui touche le bout du nez, les pommettes, le menton, les yeux et pour terminer, effleure ses lèvres délicatement avec ses doigts. Le japonais, lui avait fermé les yeux et savouraient cette sensation nouvelle.

Heero _innocent comme un enfant_ : J'aime quand tu me touches le visage comme ça…(le pire, c'est qu'il est vraiment innocent ! Il ne pense pas une seule seconde, que cette phrase est à double sens !)

Duo _vraiment pertubé _: _Du calme mon vieux, du calme ! Il le fais pas exprès quand il dit ça…..Bon sang Maxwell, ne pense pas à ce double sens ! _Bi…Bien…Tu aimes alors….Et…_Tentons le coup ! _si je fais ça… ?

L'américain se pencha vers Heero, qui avait toujours les yeux fermés et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Heero, qui pensait que c'était encore les mains du natté ne bougea pas. Puis Duo pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Heero. Il les caressait et accentuait la pression de sa bouche pour faire entendre un « SMACK » sonore sur les lèvres d'Heero. Il recommença 2 fois et s'éloigna. Heero, lui avait les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise, il ne put rien faire sur le moment, car son esprit exprimait un blanc total.

Duo : Tu as aimé ?

Heero :…….

Duo : Euh….c'était si horrible ?…..je n'aurais peut être pas dû faire ça….

Heero : Duo…..

Duo _tout penaud_ : Yes….. ?

Heero :…Je…je crois que j'ai envie…que tu recommences…

Duo : C'est vrai ?

Heero : Hn.

Duo se re-pencha vers Heero mais celui-ci l'arrêta en mettant ses mains sur son torse.

Heero :…Je…est ce que je pourrais le faire moi même…..

Duo : Bien sûr….

Heero rapprocha son visage de celui de Duo. Il effleura ses lèvres, puis lui fit un petit bisou, puis un autre, et enfin pressa vraiment ses lèvres contre celles de Duo. Ils s'embrassaient juste lèvres contre lèvres, puis Heero pris une initiative qu'il n'avait jamais prise auparavant, il ouvrit sa bouche pour venir lécher celle de Duo. L'américain, fut vraiment surpris de ce geste, il laissa Heero jouait de sa langue avec sa bouche puis se dit que lui aussi, il pouvait prendre des initiatives, donc, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer la langue d'Heero. Ce que le japonais fit de façon presque naturelle. Leurs langues s'emmêlaient, dansaient, jouaient, et tournaient. Enfin, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, essouflés de leur petit combat en apnée (lol)

Duo : Je…WOUAH ! T'es sûr que t'as jamais embrassé toi ?

Heero : ….Non, pourquoi ?

Duo : Parce que…WOUAH, c'était magique !

Heero _rougit _: J'ai toujours entendu dire que quand on s'embrassaient, il fallait faire tourner sa langue autour de celles de son partenaire…

Duo : Ben, t'a bien retenu la leçon !

Heero : Tes lèvres sont sucrées…elles avaient le goût du cappuccino que tu as bu au café. C'était bon.

Duo : C'est gentil….

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP

Duo : Désolé, c'est mon portable…Allô ? Ah Quat-chan ! Tu va bien ?

…

Duo : Oui, je sais bien que j'ai raté le contrôle d'Anglais ! Mais c'est pas grave, tu sais très bien que pour moi, cette matière c'est de la gnognotte !

…

Duo : Héhéhé désolé Kitty-cat…

…

Duo :What ? et merde, c'est vrai…j'avais complètement oublié, j'étais un peu occupé…Mais c'est promis, je viens, oui c'est ça, Bye à tout à l'heure !

L'américain raccrocha. Heero l'interrogeait du regard.

Duo : C'était mon meilleur ami, je dois aller au cinéma avec lui et son petit copain, et ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête (tu m'étonnes ! Niéhéhé..)

Heero : Hn…je comprends…

Duo : Bon…ben, à plus alors !

L'américain commençait à partir quand…

Heero : Attends !

Duo _se retournant_ : Hm ?

Heero : Je…Serais tu d'accord pour qu'on se revoient ?

Duo _joyeux rien qu'à cette idée_ : Bi…Bien sûr ! Et comment que je veux ! Euh, tu veux mon numéro de portable ? Si tu veux m'appeler ou me dire que t'as un empêchement ou chais pas, pour m'appeler comme ça si t'en a envie…(imaginez un Duo qui parle vite comme ça et enthousiaste, c'est marrant)

Heero _qui avait du mal à suivre le débit de paroles de son ami _: Euh…hai, hai… Si je comprends bien, c'est la coutume de donner son numéro de téléphone personnel à un ami…c'est ça ?

Duo _sourit_ : Parfaitement !

Heero : Alors voici le numéro de téléphone de mon bureau…

Duo : Euh…Heero, est ce qu'il y a une secrétaire qui filtre tes appels, enfin je veux dire, même sur cette ligne ?

Heero _comme si c'était évident _: Bien sûr. Sinon, tu t'imagines bien que je n'aurai pas une seconde à moi….déjà que je n'en ai pas beaucoup…

Duo : Tu as un portable ?

Heero : Oui mais personne ne m'appelle dessus…

Duo : Et bien ! Ce sera l'occasion de le faire marcher ! Donne moi ton numéro stp.

Heero : Hn.

Et Heero et Duo s'échangèrent leur numéro de téléphone. Duo dit un dernier au-revoir au japonais et partit. Heero soupira et se permit de s'effondrer sur son fauteuil en cuir.

_**POV Heero**_

Une personne forte intéressante ce jeune homme….Non Yuy, arrête de penser comme un homme d'affaires mon vieux ! Duo l'a dit, je rate des choses en agissant comme je le fais…Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, on m'a élevé comme ça, je n'y peux rien….Hn….mais peut-être que je ne fais pas beaucoup d'efforts non plus…Des efforts…Je sais que je peux en faire…surtout si Duo est là pour m'encourager…et ce baiser…Non, il est homosexuel ! Mais pourtant, ça ne m'a pas parût dégoûtant quand il m'a embrassé, au contraire, c'était agréable, c'est même moi qui ai demandé à Duo si je pouvais entreprendre ce baiser…C'est moi qui ai dirigé…C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive…Serais je homosexuel moi aussi… ? Je ne me suis jamais senti attiré par qui que ce soit…Les femmes que me présentaient mon père ne me plaisait pas du tout, aussi belles étaient-elles…pfiouuu (soupire) enfin…Par contre, ce que je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête, c'est ce sourire (image flash-back : Duo qui sourit), pourquoi ce sourire m'obsède t-il à ce point ? Il me réchauffe le cœur et en même temps, il s'affole…K'so ! Et voilà que je me met aux injures…Ce garçon me fais faire et dire des choses que jamais ô grand jamais je n'aurai fais auparavant ! (soupire encore) mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'ai très envie de le revoir, ne serais ce que pour de nouveau voir ce sourire…il est si beau, si hypnotique…et puis, ces yeux, améthystes, couleur rare d'ailleurs, je pourrai m'y noyer dedans…Homosexuel, hein… ? Je ne sais pas, on verra bien….

**_FIN POV Heero_**

Et Heero, pour la première fois se permit de sourire vraiment...C'est aussi la première fois depuis 3 semaines qu'il alluma son portable et ne l'éteignit pas.

**Tsuzuku**

Ah ah ! TADAMMM ! 2ème chapitre FINISH !

Comme dit Heero : Ninmu Kanryou ! (mission accomplie)

Moi : Dis Duo, tu crois que tu va l'avoir Heero ?

Duo : Je ne sais pas, pour ça, il faudra lire le chapitre 3 !

Moi : Merci de me faire de la pub :)

Duo : Bah, suis sympa, tu essaie de me caser avec Hee-chan, qui pourrais t'en vouloir pour ça !

Hilde : MOI ! Duo-chan !

Moi _donnant un grand coup de pied façon olive et tom_ : TOI DEGAGE !

Hilde _volant haut dans le ciel_ : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ET JE M'ENVOLE VERS D'AUTRES CIEUX ! (avouez, qui n'a jamais regardé une fois pokémon….quand on était jeune, très jeune…)

Heero : Hn. Bon coup de pied.

Moi fière : Merci Heero. Ca me démangeais depuis un moment. Ca soulage aussi….

Duo : T'es méchante quand même…La pauvre…

Moi&Heero : NANI ? QU'EST CE QUE T'AS DIT ?

Duo : Euh…moi rien du tout, voyons…(sifflote)

Moi : Minna-san, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce 2ème chapitre. Moi, j'ai aimé l'écrire surtout que je me suis marré dans certaines scènes, j'ai aussi galéré pour les idées :) m'enfin, pas grave du moment que ça vous plaît. Et si ça vous plaît pas, vous le dîtes aussi mais restez correct svp.

Jikaï (prochainement ou prochain épisode) : Heero, Duo et sentiments au RDV ! Allons nous faire la connaissance de Trowa, le fameux petit ami de Quatre ? Comment vont évoluer la relation pseudo amicale/presque amoureused'Heero et Duo ? en Bien, en mal ? Tout cela, au prochain chapitre ! JA ! Et n'oubliez pas, reviews ! (lol)

Voilà, RDV au prochain chapitre ! qui devrait arriver sous peu, avec de l'inspiration, des idées et le BAC aussi - -' '

Kissous, Xiao-Mai.


	3. Chap 3 : Sentiments éclaircis ?

Titre : Au détour d'une rue chap 3

Auteur : Xiao-Mai

Source : Gundam Wing

Genre : euh…très trottoir ? NANNNN partez pas ! C'est pas ce genre de trottoir ! UA, un peu OOC…OOC a fond !

Rating : Pour l'instant, pas lemon. Voire un petit début de ce qu'on pourrait appeler Lime. Donc K.

Note : Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des persos quand ils sont en dialogue.

Couple : 1x2 (m'en fiche si c'est commun, je l'aime bcp c'est tout :) ) un jour, je ferais un 3x4, promis ! sont en fond dans cette fic.

Disclaimer : Mesdames, mesdames du calme ! 

Femme 1 : 50 000 € !

Femme 2 : 55 000 € !

Femme 3 : 100 000 € ! HEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO JE T'AIMMMMEEE ! REVIENS POUR ME TUER ! (avouez, vous avez deviné de qui il s'agit)

Moi : LA FERME !

Silence dans la salle…

Wufei : C'est quoi ce foutoir encore ?

Moi : Je fais des enchères :)

Quatre : Ah ! Et sur quoi ?

Moi :……regard de psychopathe…… Sous, sous, argent……

Duo : Elle me fais peur là…

Heero : Xiao, dis nous sur quoi tu fais tes enchères ou Omae o korosu…

Moi : Oh ça va ! tout de suite, les grands mots ! Sur vous……Je voulais vous faire la surprise moi…

G-Boys : QUOIIIIIII ?

Femme 4 : 105 000 € QUAAAATREEEEEEEEEE !

Femme 5 : 110 000 € TROOOWWWWAAAAAA, WUUUUFEEIIIII !

Femme 1,2,3,4,5 : 120 000 € DUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOO !

1 : KYYYAAAAAHHHH, IL M'A REGARDE !

Boummm, femme qui s'évanouit tellement Duo est beau…

G-Boys : Elles sont folles !

Moi : Non. En admiration. Alors, qui dit mieux ! Ah, je vois madame qui marque 500 000 € ? pour les 5 ! 0 o euh…une autre offre ?

Silence…

Moi : Bon, aucune autre offre….1ere offre à 500 000 €, 2ème offre à 500 000 €, 3ème offre à 500 000 €….ADJUGEZ, VENDU ! Bon, venez par ici madame que je vous donne votre offre, et les sous pour moi…

G-Boys : Tu fais ça et on te tue sur place…

Réléna : J'ai gagné ! YOUPIIIIIII, HEEEEROOOOO !

Moi et G-boys : 0 0 Non, tout mais pas Réléna !

Moi : Finalement, je dis 1000 000 € en mon nom pour les G-boys !

G-Boys : Ouuuuufffff….

Duo : Ah mais non, tu peux pas ! Tu n'a pas assez d'argent pour payer !

Moi et G-Boys horrifiés : Mais alors, si j'ai dis non à Réléna et que moi je peux pas, à qui vous êtes alors !

G-boys : Nous sommes à nos auteurs d'origines ! Et donc, on est pas à toi !

Moi : NNNOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN ! Je veux mes sous ! Je vous veux aussi !

**Les enfants, ne faîtes jamais ça avec vos amis, ou petits amis. :)**

GO TO THE LECTURE !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Chapitre 3 : Sentiments éclaircis ?**_

Comme prévu, Duo alla rejoindre Quatre et Trowa qui avait pu se libérer de la boulangerie (et oui, Trowa est un garçon manuel ;) prenez ça au sens que vous voulez…bande de hentai !). Il était 12h et des poussières, quand le ventre de Duo commença à se faire entendre…

Duo : Bon, avant d'aller au ciné, faut qu'on passe par la case repas…

Quatre : Pas de problèmes Duo, Trowa a tout prévu ! N'est-ce pas Tro-chan ?

Trowa : Oui.

Le français lui tendit un sandwich qu'il avait préparé lui-même.

Duo : Oh oh ! Du fait maison ! Et mon préféré en plus ! Merci beaucoup Tro-man.

L'américain dévora le sandwich comme un vorace.

Quatre : Et bien, calme toi Duo, tu va t'étouffer sinon ! On dirait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis 3 jours !

Duo _bouche pleine_ : ché pas cha quat…ché eu une matinée riche en émochion (c'est pas ça Quat, j'ai eu une matinée riche en émotion)

Quatre : C'est à dire ?

Duo : Justement, j'attendais de vous voir pour tout vous expliquer, du pourquoi j'ai été absent ce matin.

Trowa : On t'écoute.

Duo : Tiens, tu parles toi maintenant ?

Trowa _pas vexé le moins du monde_ : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ton histoire va m'intéresser…

Duo leur raconta donc tout, même la partie du baiser, sans entrer dans les détails bien sûr. Il voulait connaître leur avis, c'était ses meilleurs amis après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis le temps des couches culottes. (lol j'adore cette expression).

Duo : Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

Quatre : Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ça ne va pas être facile…

Duo : Ca oui ! Pauvre Heero, faut que j'arrive à le décoincer.

Quatre : Je te parle pas de ça Duo !

Duo : Et de quoi alors ?

Quatre : Du fait qu'Heero vive dans un milieu qui accepte encore moins les relations homosexuelles que dans le milieu moyen ! Et aussi, le fait qu'il soit PDG d'une des plus grandes entreprise du pays !

Duo : Je sais, mais si tu le voyais Quat-chan, il n'aime pas sa condition de Président, au contraire il aimerait être comme nous. Et puis, sous son masque d'homme d'affaires froid et distant, se cache un garçon si timide et gentil.. « _quoique qu'avec sa démonstration du roulage de pelle, il serait aussi entreprenant….mais ça, je doute qu'il s'en rende compte lui même. » _Et ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, c'est qu'il n'a aucun ami…mis à part un garçon chinois du nom de Wufei Chang mais apparemment, il ne le voit que rarement…Il est tout seul…

Quatre _hésite_ : Duo…Tu…l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

Duo : Hein ? Mais non ! Il me plaît c'est tout !

Quatre : Peut-être mais de la façon dont tu parles de lui, tout porte à croire que tu l'aimes.

Duo : Tu crois.. ?

Quatre : Ca se voit bien, en tout cas !

Duo rougit. _« Je l'aimerais, alors……Et dire que je pensais que Heero était innocent…je crois bien que je le suis tout autant, ne pas me rendre compte de mes propres sentiments…Duo Maxwell, tu n'es qu'un BAKA comme dirait Heero ! Et voilà ! Je pense encore à lui ! »_

Trowa : Mon intuition ne m'a pas trompé, ton histoire est intéressante.

Duo : Et en quoi je te prie ?

Trowa : Car Duo est amoureux. Lui, le grand dragueur et tombeur de ces messieurs, est tombé amoureux ! Et pas de n'importe qui, non, du PDG d'une des plus grandes entreprises du pays. On peut dire que tu sais choisir tes morceaux, Maxwell.

Duo était estomaqué. D'une, car il n'avait jamais entendu Trowa parler aussi longtemps et de deux, car il se rendait compte du choc de la réalité. Effectivement, lui qui n'arrêtait pas de draguer à tout va, était tombé dans son propre piège, à savoir tomber amoureux d'une de ses cibles…

Quatre _chantonnant_ : Il est amoureux, il est amoureux !

Duo : Quatre, j't'en prie, t'es plus un gamin et en plus c'est les filles qui disent ça…

Trowa _prenant Quatre dans ses bras et le regardant_ : Quatre serait une fille que ça ne changerait pas les sentiments que j'ai pour lui, et puis si c'était une fille, il pourrait me donner un enfant…

Quatre _rougissant_ : Oh…Trowa…Ne dis pas de bêtises voyons…

Trowa : Si tu était une fille, il y aurait longtemps qu'on auraient des enfants…

Sur ce, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Duo _avec une goutte de sueur version manga derrière la tête et faisant la grimace_ : Maa taku (bon sang) y a trop de bons sentiments là-dedans…- - l'amour leur fait perdre la tête. Bon, on va le voir ce film ?

Quatre _arrêtant d'embrasser Trowa _: Ou…oui oui, on y va !

Duo : Et quand on sera dedans, vous regarderez le film c'est compris ? J'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle moi !

Quatre : Oui maman…

Duo : Bien.

Et ils se mirent en marche pour le cinéma.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Chez Duo**_

La journée s'était bien passée. Le film qu'il étaient allés voir, était superbe. Mais là, notre natté national était plus que crevé, il rentra donc chez lui.

Duo : Tadaima ! (je suis rentré !)

Helen : Okaeri ! (bon retour)

Solo : Alors, bonne journée fiston ?

Duo : Ouais, excellente même !

Helen : A ce point ?

Duo : Ouais, on est allé voir un film avec Quatre et Trowa. L'était super !

Solo : Bien.

Duo : On mange bientôt ?

Helen : A 20h, tu le sais petit diable !

Duo : Maman…

Solo : Allez file faire tes devoirs !

Duo : Ouais…………

Helen : Ah ! au fait, mon chéri ton contrôle d'Anglais s'est bien passé ?

Duo tressauta. _« Il vaut mieux donner une réponse évasive et filer à toute vitesse dans la chambre, sinon elle va plus me lâcher… »_

Duo : Hm… maman, j'ai des devoirs à faire…je monte, tu m'appellera pour le dîner !

Et Duo fila en 4ème vitesse dans sa chambre…

En faisant ses devoirs, Duo se dit qu'effectivement, ça avait été une merveilleuse journée… _« Heero... Hey wait ! J'ai son numéro de portable…et si je l'appelais… ? Non, je peux pas, en plus, il me l'a dit : il n'y a personne qu'il l'appelle sur son portable, il doit être éteint……………………J'ai quand même envie de tenter le coup……allez, j'ai rien à perdre ! »_

Duo composa donc le numéro d'Heero. 1 sonnerie………2 sonneries………3 sonneries _« c'est bon, il répondra pas… »…_Mochi mochi ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chez Heero_**

Heero était rentré chez lui, il était épuisé par cette journée. Sa maison était immense, comportant 3 étages : le 1er était les salons, le brandi, les salles de jeux avec billard, table de poker etc. Le 2ème étage était les chambres, et le 3ème étage était les bureaux. Le rez de chaussée, lui servait au femmes de ménages, majordomes, cuisiniers etc, il y avait la laverie, les cuisines et les chambres des employés. Heero, lui restait la plupart du temps au 3ème étage, dans son bureau. Pourtant, ce soir là, il se dirigea immédiatement vers sa chambre. Il prit une bonne douche qui l'apaisa quelque peu…Ensuite, il retourna à sa chambre où il s'écroula sur le lit.

**_POV Heero_**

_« Bon sang, quelle journée ! Duo…C'est encore un gamin, il n'a que 18 ans…quoique c'est pas énorme comme différence d'âge…Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ! Ca devient grave…Je ne peux pas sortir avec cet enfant, c'est complètement immoral !…Quoique je me demande si c'est encore un enfant avec le corps qu'il a…si beau, même si je n'ai rien vu, avec ses vêtements, on peut le deviner…son sourire…ah, son sourire, je pourrais écrire toute une page sur ce sourire…si chaud, si sincère…et ses yeux ! Kami-sama ses yeux ! Ils sont si intenses, on pourrait s'y noyer sans s'apercevoir du temps qui passe…couleur améthystes, violet c'est bien trop commun comme couleur, c'est trop simple…tandis que lui, ses yeux bleus tirent sur le mauve, c'est bien améthystes donc…unique, envoûtant comme lui…mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? »_

_**FIN POV Heero**_

Le japonais n'eut pas le temps de penser autre chose que le téléphone sonnait…

Heero : Nani ? j'entends une sonnerie mais ce n'est pas le fixe…K'SO mon portable ! (merde)

Le japonais se précipita sur sa veste qu'il avait laissé sur une dos d'une chaise, et chercha son téléphone.

Heero : Je l'ai ! Mais qui est ce, jamais personne ne m'appelle pourtant…

Le métis regarda l'écran de son portable pour savoir qui l'appelait.

Silence……

_« Duo, c'est Duo ! Qu'est ce que je fais, je décroche ou pas ? Vite, c'est déjà la 3ème sonnerie ! »_

Ce fût presque inconsciemment qu'il décrocha.

Heero : Mochi mochi ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Chez Duo**_

Duo : Ah…euh salut, c'est Duo Maxwell, tu te souviens de moi ?

_« Quel crétin je suis, j'aurais pu trouver quelque chose d'autre, bravo pour l'intelligence Maxwell ! Putain, quelle voix il a ! Le téléphone la rend encore plus grave et chaude qu'en vrai…maman, heureusement qu'il est pas devant moi ! »_

Heero _rit très discrètement_ : Bien sûr, on s'est vu ce matin.

Duo : Ah ah !…oui, c'était juste pour te charrier, c'est tout…Alors, quoi de neuf ?

Heero : Et bien, après que tu sois parti, j'ai commencé à travailler et là je viens de rentrer chez moi.

Duo : Bien ! Moi aussi, je suis chez moi, je viens de finir mes devoirs, tu vois je suis sérieux, je t'appelle après mon travail :)

Heero : Hn.

Duo : Je…t'appelais juste pour…prendre des nouvelles…

Heero : Merci, tu es très gentil…

Duo : Hm…non c'est rien…..Tu sais, j'ai vraiment apprécié ma visite ce matin…

Heero : Oui, c'était bien. Même si je connais mon entreprise par cœur, je l'ai redécouverte avec toi.

Duo : Ah bon ?

Heero : Hai, tes remarques, tes commentaires, tes questions, elles étaient toutes pertinentes et intéressantes !

Duo _rit_ : Ah, merci beaucoup !

Helen : Duo, A TABLE !

Duo : Ah, j'entends ma mère qui me dit à table !

Heero : Hn, oui vas-y, de toute façon je vais manger aussi.

Duo : Ah, ok...Avec qui ?

Heero : Personne. Seul à ma table.

Duo : Je suis désolé…J'ai une idée ! Si tu veux, je vais parler à mes parents, et une prochaine fois, je t'invite à manger ! T'es d'accord ?

Heero : Nani ? Mais non…je ne faisais pas ça pour que tu m'invites ! Je ne voulais pas me faire plaindre ! C'est..pas ça..

Duo : Du calme Heero ! Ne t'affoles pas ! Si je t'invite, c'est parce que j'en ai envie ! Ca me ferait très plaisir tu sais…

Heero : Hn…Il faut d'abord que je consulte mon emploi du temps, car certains soirs, j'ai des dîners d'affaires.

Duo : Pas de problèmes ! Bon ben, je te rappelles demain si tu veux…

Heero : D'accord….Attends ! Je voulais te poser une question.

Duo : Vas-y mais dépêches toi, sinon ma mère va me faire une crise.

Heero : Hn...Tu…tu…a aimé…le baiser… ?

Silence…

Heero : Duo ?

Duo : Hm…je suis toujours là…je…oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé…mais ce n'est peut-être pas ton cas….

Heero : Chigau ! (Non mais dit comme une protestation, prononcez tchigaou) J'ai aimé…non j'ai adoré…J'ai même tellement adoré, que je voudrais recommencer !

Duo rouge comme une pivoine : Je……je…

Heero toujours sur sa lancée : Avec toi, je veux recommencer avec toi, et personne d'autre !

Duo : Je…d'accord…je dois y aller…au revoir, à demain…

Heero : Hn

Duo : Heero ?

Heero : Hn ?

Duo : Je…je t'aime beaucoup…

Et avant qu'Heero n'ait pu répondre, il raccrocha.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Chez Heero**_

_**POV Heero**_

_« Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait….enfin pas totalement…mais c'est déjà beaucoup…Comment vais-je réagir en le voyant… ? Moi et mes sentiments trop enfouis…Je suis incapable de crier de joie comme il le fait…incapable de prouver à quelqu'un que je l'aime…Ca ne se voit pas…Mais j'ai tellement envie que lui, et lui seul le voit…je le veux…Hum…(rire ironique) Et dire que mon père dit que l'homosexualité est contre nature…Si il savait que son propre fils l'est…car, avec la rencontre de Duo, ça m'a déclenché cette envie, ce besoin de connaître ce sentiment qu'on appelle « amour ». Je crois bien, que même s'il avait été une fille, je serais tombé amoureux de lui quand même…Le destin a fait que ce soit sur un garçon que je tombe. Mais je m'en moque éperdument de son sexe, je l'aime…je crois…pffffffff, je me trouve même ridicule, tomber amoureux de quelqu'un en une journée……C'est stupide……………………Alors, pourquoi est ce que je me sens aussi heureux de cette stupidité ?……Appelons Wufei, peut être qu'il sait, lui, __ce que j'ai…»_ (MDR ! WUFEI ? en conseiller amoureux mdr….excusez moi…)

Le japonais composa le numéro de téléphone de son ami chinois.

Wufei : Allô ? Wufei Chang à l'appareil.

Heero : Bonsoir Wufei, c'est Heero.

Wufei : Yuy ? Que me vaut le plaisir de cet appel ?

Heero : Et bien, c'est pour prendre de tes nouvelles et puis….j'aurai une question à te poser……

Wufei : Hn. Je vais très bien, en ce moment, père est en train de signer un contrat avec un important client.

Heero : Hn, bien.

Wufei : Alors, que voulais tu me demander ?

Heero : Et bien, c'est un sujet délicat.

Wufei : Essaye toujours, je verrais bien si je peux t'aider.

Et Heero lui raconta tout, de sa « rencontre » dans la rue, jusqu'à l'épisode du téléphone, sans omettre ses propres questions.

Wufei : Hum….Yuy, tu dois savoir que je ne suis pas du tout un expert en la matière, loin de là même…

Heero : Je le sais, mais il me faut un avis, autre que le mien ou celui de Duo.

Wufei : Je comprends. Et bien, mon cher Yuy, je peux vous annoncer d'ores et déjà, que votre cas s'appelle « un coup de foudre »

Heero : Coup de foudre ?

Wufei : Oui, tu sais bien. L'amour frappe là où on s'y attend le moins. Un seul regard, -une seule journée dans ton cas- et Pouf comme on dit, Cupidon a décoché une de ses flèches et blablabla(Ouah, il connaît tout ça sur l'amour le Wuwu ? Wufei : Wufei Xiao ! Moi : Ah non tu te trompes, moi c'est Xiao-Mai XD)

Heero : Tu crois ?

Wufei : Ecoute Yuy, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire…Je ne connais pas ce sujet mieux que toi. Juste un conseil : Fais attention.

Heero : Attention à quoi ?

Wufei : A ce que ce garçon ne s'intéresse à toi que pour ta richesse…

Heero : Non ! Duo n'est pas comme ça, cela se voit, il est sincère ! Son regard ne ment pas, le luxe et la richesse ne l'intéresse pas.

Wufei : C'est ce qu'on dit….Fais quand même attention. Oh, dernière chose : Ton statut de Président ne permet pas cette manière d'agir. Je veux dire un homme avec un homme…Moi, personnellement, cela ne me déranges pas trop, mais pour ce qui est de ta famille et de la réputation de l'entreprise……Fais bien attention Yuy.

Heero : Hai, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Wufei. Et puis, je crois bien que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis aussi sûr de moi. Je l'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Wufei : Alala Yuy, tu es incorrigible ! Bon, je dois te laisser, à une prochaine fois.

Heero : Hn. Au revoir Wufei, ça m'a fais du bien de parler.

Wufei : Je t'en prie.

Et ils raccrochèrent.

Heero : Bien, je sais ce qui me reste à faire (vous trouvez pas que ça fait « ninmu ryoukai »cette phrase lol-----Heero yuy le plus déterminé lol)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Chez Duo**_

Duo : Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de lui dire ça !

Helen : DUO A TABLE BON SANG !

Duo : Oups…j'arrive maman chérie !

L'américain descendit en vitesse les escaliers et alla à la cuisine s'installer à table.

Helen : Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans ta chambre Duo ? Je t'entendais parler…

Duo : Ah oui, c'est normal j'étais au téléphone.

Helen : Ah ok.

Solo : C'est excellent ma chérie ! Ta purée est toujours aussi délicieuse ! (la conversation très intéressante lol)

Duo _heureux de détourner la conversation_ : Ouais, c'est vrai m'man, elle est trop bonne !

Helen : Merci !

Duo : Dis m'man, p'pa, ça vous dérangerais si j'invitais un ami à dîner à la maison, prochainement ?

Solo : Non, pas du tout Duo. C'est qui ton ami ?

Duo : Oh, vous le connaissez pas. C'est un ami que je me suis fait y'a pas longtemps.

Helen _riant _: Ca ne nous empêche pas de connaître son nom !

Duo _au pied du mur : « Je peux quand même pas leur mentir… »_ Heero Yuy _« Adieu, vie que j'aime et Heero que j'aime, c'est ici que la mienne prend fin »_

L'américain attendit sa sentence en fermant très fort ses yeux mais rien ne vint. Il les ouvrit pour voir ses parents le regarder bizarrement.

Solo : Eh bien fiston ! Ne sois pas apeuré comme ça, on va pas te mordre si tu invite ce Heero à la maison tu sais ! (rires)

Helen : C'est curieux quand même…Ce nom me dit quelque chose…

Duo s'empressa de répondre.

- Tu dois sûrement confondre…

Helen : Oui, peut-être…

Sur ce, ils continuèrent de manger tranquillement. C'est ainsi que le problème Heero Yuy fut réglé…………Pour l'instant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**¤¤¤¤ Le lendemain ¤¤¤¤**_

_**POV Duo**_

_« YAAATAAAAAAA ! C'est le dernier jour de cours ! Je suis quasiment en vacances ! Il me tarde de voir Heero, enfin….de l'inviter à dîner ! Je lui ai dit que je l'appelais ce soir pour lui donner la réponse de mes parents. »_

Duo : M'man, P'pa, j'y vais !

Helen : Bonne dernière journée, mon chéri !

Duo : Merci M'man !

Arrivé au lycée, Duo vit Quatre avec Trowa.

Duo : Yo !

Quatre : Ah, bonjour Duo !

Trowa : Bonjour l'amoureux transi.

Duo : Trowa, ne recommence pas ! Je commence à regretter le temps où tu ne parlais pas.

Quatre : Allons, ça suffit vous deux. :)

Duo : Au fait, figure toi que je dois l'appeler ce soir, et que prochainement, il viendra dîner à la maison.

Quatre : C'est vrai ? Mais c'est terrible !

Duo : What ? Pourquoi tu dis ça Quat-chan ? T'es censé être mon meilleur ami j'te signale !

Quatre : Je le suis Duo, je le suis…mais…comment dire…enfin, je te l'ai déjà dit voyons ! Vous n'êtes pas du même monde !

Duo : Je sais mais ça n'empêche qu'il m'attire et que je suis sûr que lui aussi…de la façon dont on s'est embrassés…

Quatre : Roooh et puis, fais ce que tu veux ! Après tout, c'est pas mes affaires !

Trowa : Quatre…laisse lui une chance à cet Heero…Si Duo est tombé amoureux de lui, c'est qu'il n'est pas mauvais…Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Quatre regarda tour à tour Trowa et Duo.

Quatre : Grrrr ! Ok, vous avez gagné ! de toute façon, je peux jamais vous résister…

Duo _sautant dans les bras de Quatre_ : Super ! Merci Quat-chan ! Tu vas voir, je suis sûr qu'il va te plaire, il est un peu froid mais c'est juste une apparence, une carapace qu'il s'est faite.

Quatre : Je te crois, je te crois Duo…Dis, on est invités au dîner familial j'espère ? (Qui as dit OOC voyons ?)

Trowa : Quatre…Là, c'est toi qui n'est pas raisonnable…On ne s'invite pas chez les gens, tu es bien placé pour connaître les bonnes manières pourtant…

Duo : Trowa, ne le réprimande pas, il a tout à fait raison ! Il est évident que je vais inviter mes deux meilleurs amis à la soirée la plus importante de ma vie !

Quatre : La plus importante de ta vie….ça, ça reste à voir…

Duo : Gâche pas mon plaisir Quatre !

Quatre _petite voix_ : Désolé…

DRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGG

Quatre et Duo : Ah les cours……

Trowa : Ce sont les derniers de l'année, un peu de courage !

Duo : Aaahhhhhhh ! Je rêve déjà de la plage…et de Heero nu sur la plage…

Quatre et Trowa : - -'''_…« celui là alors, il est peut être amoureux, mais ça l'empêche pas d'être toujours pervers…»_

Duo : Heero et son corps D'apollon…Je lui mettrai un peu d'huile de monoï sur le corps, pour qu'il soit luisant…même si il est déjà bronzé…Wouahhh…Je voudrais déjà y être…Heero, ma statue grecque nue à moi, attends moi ! (un peu perdu dans ses fantasmes le Duo…)

Quatre : DUO ! Ca suffit ! Allez, viens, on a cours !

Duo : Ouais t'as raison, plus vite les cours seront finis, plus vite j'irai rejoindre mon Heero nu à moi !……Mais plus sérieusement Quatre, ce dont je suis sûr c'est que… (vous comprendrez à la fin ;))

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**¤¤¤¤ Du côté d'Heero ¤¤¤¤**_

Heero, comme tous les jours, se rendit à son travail. Mais celui-ci arborait un mini sourire en coin, fait qui était très rare chez lui.

**_POV Heero_**

_« Bon sang…Déjà ce matin, je sais pas ce qui m'arrivait mais j'étais…comment dire…heureux. Jamais je n'avais été heureux d'aller travailler mais aujourd'hui, il y a ce petit quelque chose qui fait que rien ne pourra gâcher ma journée. C'est peut être dû à la mini déclaration de Duo, hier soir au téléphone…Personne ne m'a jamais dit qu'on m'aimait, ça fait tellement bizarre……C'est étrange…mais ça fait chaud à la poitrine, on se sent bien sans même le vouloir…C'est comme si mes pieds ne touchait pas le sol, qu'ils flottaient…et c'est pareil pour mon cœur…Je me sens si heureux…L'amour hein ?…Hum_ (petit rire)_ peut être bien oui…»_

Secrétaire de direction : Bonjour Yuy-san.

Heero : Bonjour Noriko !

La Noriko en question était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, petite, un peu potelée, mais c'était une personne adorable, d'ailleurs la seule dans cette entreprise. Heero, même si il ne le montrait pas, l'aimait beaucoup, il avait une totale confiance en elle et de ce fait, lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé son désir de vouloir partir à la retraite il y a un an, Heero la supplia -c'est pour dire- de rester, il lui augmenta même son salaire pour la convaincre, et déjà que son précédent salaire était assez conséquent, imaginez l'augmentation ! Mais ce n'est pour cela que Noriko restait…Elle restait car elle aussi, avait pris en affection le japonais et elle voyait bien tous les requins que Heero devait affronter, pour son entreprise, sa richesse ou même sa personne, et donc elle avait voulu le soutenir. (j'en connais pas beaucoup des secrétaires comme ça, moi)

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes quand son patron lui lança ce bonjour si enjoué.

Noriko : Yu..Yuy-san, vous m'avez l'air particulièrement en forme ce matin. Je ne vous avez jamais vu comme ça.

Heero : Et bien, ma chère Noriko, il y a une première fois à tout !

Noriko _faisant un clin d'œil_ : Racontez moi tout !

Heero : Qu..quoi ? Comment savez vous ?

Noriko : Je me trompais pas alors…

Le japonais, pris au piège, rougit un peu.

Noriko : Allez, Yuy-san, dites moi tout. Vous savez qu'avec moi, vos secrets sont bien gardés.

Heero : Bien.

Et le brun lui raconta absolument tout.

Noriko _un peu gaga_ : Ahhh…L'amour ! Enfin…vous vous intéressez à quelqu'un ! Je désespérais à la fin !

Heero : Noriko-chan ! Je n'ai que 21 ans voyons !

Noriko : Yuy-san, je vous connais depuis vos premières couches culottes et je peux vous dire que c'est la première fois que vous semblez si heureux. Alors, si cette personne vous paraît être la bonne, n'hésitez pas, FONCEZ !

Heero : Oui, je le sais…J'en ai déjà parlémais on m'a dit de faire attention car je m'aventure sur un terrain glissant. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde et cela va grandement compliquer les choses, je pense.

Noriko : Il est vrai que c'est un point important à prendre en compte…mais, avec l'amour et le soutien, je peux vous assurer que les obstacles ne tiendront pas. Faîtes moi confiance, je sais de quoi je parle. C'est sûr que vos vœux ne se réaliseront pas de suite mais au bout d'un temps, votre persévérance et votre amour paieront.

Heero : Noriko-chan…Arigatô gozaimasu ! (merci beaucoup)

Noriko : dô itashimashite watashi no chiisana kodomo (de rien mon petit enfant, ou mon enfant) Allez, il faut travailler maintenant !

Heero : Je n'en ai pas envie, mais il le faut bien. A toute à l'heure à la pause déjeuner, Noriko-chan.

Noriko : Oui.

Le japonais rentra dans son bureau et commença à travailler. Cependant, une dernière phrase lui donna encore plus de courage que les autres.

Ce dont je suis sûr c'est que… (même phrase que celle de Duo, pour comprendre)

Image de Duo et d'Heero chacun d'un côté, qui disent :

Je l'aime !

**TSUZUKU**

****

Chapitre 3 FINISH !

Duo : J'ai hâte d'être au 4 !

Wufei : Pourquoi ?

Duo : Parce que…hmmpfmm !

Moi _lui mettant la main sur la bouche_ : Arrête ! Tu vas gâcher tout le suspense !

Duo : Aller quoi ! Ils sont aussi impatients que moi, si ce n'est plus !

Moi : NON ! Mais tout ce que je peux dire, c'est le titre du chapitre et ça résume l'idée principale, c'est déjà beaucoup : Le dîner !

Quatre : Effectivement, ça m'avance grandement…

Moi : Dis, depuis quand tu fais dans le cynisme toi… ?

Quatre : Euh……C'est la faute à Duo !

Duo : Hey ! Je dis comme dans la fic : T'es pas censé être mon meilleur ami ?

Quatre : Je suis pas un ange non plus ! Demande à Trowa…

Le concernérougit plus qu'il ne parle.

Heero : Bon, tous ce qu'il y a à retenir, c'est que, pour une fois, t'as bien fais ton boulot d'auteur.

Moi : Comment ça, pour une fois ? Hey, si tu continues, je te change de bord et je te fous avec Rélena !

Heero : Tu es un auteur merveilleux, je l'ai toujours pensé mais tu me connais, je le dis pas.

Moi : Mouais…Bref, Minna-san, je vous dis comme d'habitude : RDV AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE !

Ah oui ! PS : JE REMERCIE TOUS CEUX QUI M'ONT LAISSES DES REVIEWS POUR MA FIC ! Je leur ai tous répondu via leur mail, puisque on n'a plus le droit de répondre via les fics…

Kissous, Xiao-Mai.


	4. Chap 4 : Le dîner

Titre : Au détour d'une rue

Auteur : Xiao-Mai

Source : Gundam Wing

Genre : euh…très trottoir ? NANNNN partez pas ! C'est pas ce genre de trottoir ! UA, un peu OOC…OOC a fond !

Rating : Pour l'instant, pas lemon.

Note : Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des persos quand ils sont en dialogue. Les ¤ sont les changements de lieu.

Couple : 1x2 (m'en fiche si c'est commun, je l'aime bcp c'est tout :) ) un jour, je ferais un 3x4, promis ! sont en fond dans cette fic.

PS : Je me suis trop marré à écrire ce chapitre ! mis à part pour l'engueulade.

Disclaimer : EHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Echo : EHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Ca marche ! Cool)

LES G-BOYS Echo : LES G-BOYS

QUE J'ADORE, QUE J'IDOLATREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Echo : QUE J'ADORE, QUE J'IDOLATREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

SONTTTTT A MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Echo : SONNNNTTTT PASSSSSSSS A TOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hein ? Pas tout compris là…

Echo : Baka ! Ils sont pas à toi, c'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre…Bon sang, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi, j'ai d'autres écho de personne à faire ! 10 € chaque écho retenti, mon nouveau boulot paye bien, y a pas à dire ! (délire)

Bon ok, sont pas à moi…¤ part en claquant la porte, même si on sait pas d'où vient la porte en question ¤

Duo : Heero, tu peux sortir, elle est partie.

Heero : Hn.

Wufei : Quelle bonne idée d'avoir imité l'écho de la montagne pour la convaincre ! Pour une fois, Maxwell, t'es moins idiot que d'habitude…

Duo : Eh ho ! Si tu continue, je l'a fait revenir en disant que L'écho l'a eu en pitié et qu'il lui donne Chang Wufei.

Wufei marmonnant : Shazi…..

Quatre : Bien, maintenant, place à la suite de la Fanfiction :)

Moi revenant en gueulant : YAAATTTTAAAAAA (Youpi)

GO TO THE LECTURE !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 4 : Le dîner_**

(de cons..non je plaisante !)

_**¤¤¤¤ Du côté de Duo, fin de journée ¤¤¤**_

Duo : JE SUIS EN VACANCES ! Ca y est ! Fini les profs, le boulot et les contrôles ! Attention Heero Yuy, me voilà !

Quatre : Quelle énergie…ça m'épuise rien que de te regarder…

Duo : C'est peut être stupide et fleur bleue ce que je vais dire mais…..c'est L'amourrrrrrrrrrrr Quat-chan !

Quatre : Je suis aussi amoureux et je ne suis pas aussi fou-fou que toi…

Duo : Ouais mais toi, t'es déjà un vieux pépé avant l'âge alors…

Quatre : PARDONNNN !

Et nous voyons un Duo tout fou mort de rire courir à en perdre haleine, poursuivi par un Quatre outré (Bah, quoi ? le Wuwu, faut bien qu'il se repose de temps en temps, c'est qu'un remplacement…il le poursuit bien assez dans les autres fics lol) Après avoir repris leur souffle de leur course poursuite, Quatre posa une question à Duo.

Quatre : Dis Duo, c'est quand que tu va lui téléphoner à Heero ?

Duo : Justement j'y pensais Quat-chan et je me disais qu'aujourd'hui serait une bonne idée.

Quatre : D'accord, mais tes parents ne savent pas quand tu va l'inviter…Il vaudrait mieux les prévenir avant lui non ?

Duo : Ne t'en fais pas, même si ils ne me l'ont pas dit, ils m'ont clairement fait comprendre qu'Heero serait le bienvenue n'importe quand…Et donc, si je leur disais « ce soir » ils ne me diraient rien.

Quatre : Dans ce cas…

Duo : Il est quelle heure Quat-chan s'il te plaît ?

Quatre : Il est 17h00.

Duo : Ok, bon je vais rentrer chez moi et appeler Heero.

Quatre : D'accord, moi j'attends Trowa et je rentrerai avec lui.

Duo : Ok, à plus les amoureux !

Quatre : Je te signale que tu es dans le même cas que nous, maintenant !

Duo :…Ah ouais, c'est vrai ! Mon Heero en petit-ami pour une durée indéterminée, hum…Je suis trop heureux !

Sur ce, ils se quittèrent pour rentrer chacun chez soi, sauf pour Quatre qui attendait Trowa.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Chez Duo**_

_« Ah ! Enfin arrivé ! Vite, j'appelle Heero ! »_

Mais au moment où Duo allait prendre son portable, celui-ci se mit à vibrer tout seul.

Duo : Tiens, qui peut m'appeler ?

Sur l'écran, il put lire « Heero »

_« YAAATTTAAAA ! Il m'appelle ! C'est lui qui m'appelle ! »_

Duo : Allô ?

Heero :….

Duo : Euh…allô Heero ?

Heero : Euh…hn ! Duo ?

Duo : Oui (rires) Tu a mis longtemps à répondre !

Heero : Excuse moi, je réfléchissais, je n'avais pas entendu que tu avais décroché.

Duo : C'est pas grave. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

Heero : Pour le dîner.

Duo : Ah ! Justement, je voulais te téléphoner mais tu a été plus rapide que moi ! Alors dis moi.

Heero : Hn. Donc, j'ai vérifié mon emploi du temps et je suis pris toute la semaine et la semaine suivante.

Duo : Si longtemps ! Et bien, on ne va pas se revoir avant un moment….

Heero : Je n'en suis pas si sûr Duo…

Duo : Dô yuu koto ? (que veux tu dire ?)

Heero : Je suis libre ce soir.

Duo : Euh..ahhh, YAAATAAA ! (explosion de joie quoi)

Heero : Ca ne va pas déranger tes parents au moins ? Car c'est un peu improvisé…

Duo : Ne t'en fais pas Hee-chan ! Mes parents ont l'habitude et puis…ils veulent faire ta connaissance !

Heero : Hn…….Donc, c'est d'accord pour ce soir….au fait, « Hee-chan »?

Duo : Euh………C'est juste un petit diminutif…….C'est affectif…mais si ça te plaît pas, j'arrête.

Heero : Non, ce n'est pas ça…c'est juste que tu me donne le diminutif d'un enfant ou d'une fille…(le suffixe « chan » est utilisé pour les enfants et les filles et aussi parfois pour les petit(e)s ami(e)s.)

Duo _éclate de rire_ : Wari wari ! (cf début du chap 2….ok, vous avez la flemme de revenir au chap 2 ? je vous comprends… « désolé désolé » de façon familière) mais je trouve que c'est mignon, pas toi « Hee-chan » ?

Heero : Hn…Alors, moi je t'appellerai « Baka »

Duo : Hey ! Ne m'appelles pas idiot ! T'es méchant ! Moi c'est gentil ce que je t'ai trouvé !

Heero : Mais moi aussi, c'est gentil…tu es mon baka à la jolie natte…

Duo _rouge comme une tomate bien mûre_ :Hm….au fait, ça ne te dérange pas si mes deux meilleurs amis sont aussi invités ?

Heero : Non.

Duo : Parfait, donc voici mon adresse : 12 rue des Lilas. Si t'es perdu, tu a mon portable :)

Heero : Oui.

Duo : A ce soir !

Heero : Duo !

Duo : Yes ?

Heero : Je…..je….je…..moi aussi, je t'aime beaucoup.

Et c'est Heero qui raccrocha cette fois-ci (où l'art d'inverser les situations).

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chez Heero_** (c'est bon ? vous avez pas la tête qui tourne ? avec tous ces changements ;))

_« Ca y est, je l'ai dis. Un poids qui s'enlève de mon cœur, je me sens mieux…mais maintenant, à savoir si ça peut aller plus loin. J'ai peur, pour la première fois, de ne pas obtenir ce que je veux. Et lui, je le désire tellement (pas désirer sexuellement), je veux me sentir bien avec lui à mes côtés, qu'il m'apaise avec des mots que lui seul peut me dire…ne plus me sentir seul…Ce manque…ce vide…je ne veux plus jamais le ressentir, ça fait trop mal… (soupir) Mais je le vois ce soir, c'est génial comme il dirait. J'espère que ses parents m'accepteront…Vont-ils me reconnaître ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils me refusent à cause de ça…(rire ironique) mais qu'est ce que je pense moi ? Bien sûr que ça va être un choc pour eux, d'apprendre que leur fils a une relation plus qu'amicale avec le PDG de Yuy's Corporation ! Peut être même qu'ils n'aiment pas les gens comme moi…ils doivent penser que les gens de ma trempe sont imbus d'eux-mêmes, avides de pouvoir et encore plus de richesse qu'ils n'ont pas encore…et en plus homosexuel…oui, homosexuel, ça ne sert à rien de se voiler la face, j'aime Duo, un garçon…Il faut absolument que je leur fasse bonne impression et que je fasse disparaître tous ce préjugés qu'ils ont à propos de moi ! _(il s'emballe tout seul le Heero !)

Le japonais était persuadé que les parents de Duo n'aimaient pas les gens comme lui mais ayant un esprit combatif, il décida d'affronter ces obstacles (imaginaires) qu'ils s'étaient mis en tête. (où l'art de : pourquoi faire simple alors qu'on peut faire compliquer !)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chez Duo _**(le retour)

Duo : M'man ! P'pa ! Venez dans le salon, je dois vous parler !

Helen et Solo : D'accord !

_**¤¤¤¤ Dans le salon ¤¤¤¤**_

Helen : Qu'est ce qui se passe mon poussin ?

Duo : Vous vous souvenez de l'ami dont je vous avez parlé la dernière fois ?

¤ Hochement de tête positif des parents. ¤

Duo : Et bien, j'ai décidé d'une date pour le dîner.

Solo : Ah ! Laquelle ?

Duo : Euh….ce soir…mais attendez avant de dire non ! C'est parce qu'après, je ne pourrais plus l'inviter avant 2 semaines, il est très pris….

Helen : Dis moi Duo, ton ami…il exagérerait pas un peu…. ? Et puis, « il est très pris », ça veut dire quoi ça, c'est le président de la république ou quoi ?

Duo : Mais non ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi maman ! Ca arrive d'être occupé, non ?

Solo : Oui, c'est sûr, n'empêche que c'est bizarre pour un ado d'être aussi occupé, on dirait un homme d'affaires…

Duo _qui commence à avoir des sueurs froides_ : Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?…alala…en tous les cas, il peut venir ?…s'il vous plaiiiiit…

Helen : On aurait aimé, mais ce soir, ton père et moi, on va à un concert…

Duo : Et vous ne m'en avez même pas parlé avant ?

Solo : Fiston, c'est notre ami Mr.Rashid qui nous a invités au dernier moment, à savoir cet après-midi, il nous a appelés ta mère et moi sur le portable pour nous l'annoncer…et comme il est un très bon ami et qu'il nous a rendus service pas mal de fois, on pouvait pas dire non, tu comprends ?

Duo : Oui, je comprends….A quelle heure vous devez être au concert ?

Helen : Comme c'est un récital nocturne, il est à 22h45.

Duo : Et ben, j'ai une idée ! Pourquoi ne pas inviter Heero vers 19h30, le dîner ne durera pas 100 ans ! Je pense que vers 22h, on aura terminés ! S'il vous plaiiiiiiiiit…

Solo : A voir ta tête et ton entêtement, on dirait que ce dîner compte beaucoup pour toi fiston…

Duo : Oui, beaucoup !

Helen : C'est ton nouveau petit ami ?

Duo : Euh….non mais j'aimerais bien…C'est pour ça que je vous supplie d'accepter ce dîner !

Solo : Bon….qu'en penses-tu Helen ?

Helen _soupire de façon exagérée_ : Allez, on lui laisse une chance à cet Heero. Tu a l'air d'y tenir particulièrement en plus…(clin d'œil)

Duo _rougit_ :Hm….oui..

Solo : Fiston, oublies pas…Tu es notre fils unique, nous t'aimons, et nous voulons que tu soie heureux. Tu es majeur maintenant, c'est ta vie, donc nous ne nous opposons pas à tes choix…A part si nous pensons que tu fais une bêtise.

Helen : C'est vrai. Nous ne voulons que ton bonheur. Si tu te sens mieux avec des hommes qu'avec des femmes, c'est ton choix… On ne pourra rien te dire. A part notre rôle de parents.

Duo _ému_ : Merci….merci beaucoup…moi aussi, je vous aime, même si je vous en fais voir des vertes et des pas mûres.

Solo _rit_ : Ca, c'est sûr ! Comme la dernière fois, tu te rappelles Helen ? Avec Zi..euh non Ze…enfin je sais plus !

Duo : Zechs.

Solo : Oui, voilà ! Avec Zechs ! On t'a surpris en mauvais posture avec lui (compris ? ;))

Duo _rouge_ :….Oui bon ça va ! Ca peut arriver à tout le monde ce genre de chose !

Helen et Solo rigolent.

Duo : J'espère au moins que vous me ferez pas ce genre de coups quand Heero viendra dîner. Au fait, j'ai aussi inviter Quatre et Trowa.

Helen : Allez, vas-y, invite la reine d'Angleterre aussi, pendant qu'on y est !

Duo _moqueur_ : J'ai bien essayé mais elle était trop occupé avec Charles et Camilla…

Et tous les trois rirent de bon cœur.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**¤¤¤¤ Dans la chambre de Duo ¤¤¤¤**_

Duo : Allez, je vais envoyer un sms à Heero pour l'heure.

« Salut Heero, c'est encore moi ! Donc, comme je l'avais prévu, mes parents sont d'accord. Donc, RDV à 19h30. Oublies pas : 12 rue des Lilas. Habille toi décontracté, te ramènes pas en costard. Tu vas voir, ils sont supers sympas. A tout à l'heure, Bisous, je t'adore. Duo »

Et il envoya le message.

_« J'espère que son portable n'est pas éteint. »_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**¤¤¤¤ Bureau d'Heero ¤¤¤¤**_

Le japonais était au téléphone et très occupé au vue d'une nouvelle société très prometteuse qui voulait fusionner avec lui.

Heero : Donc, ces produits conviendront très bien à ma société.

….

Heero : Hn. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la fusion de Yuy's Corporation et G-Electronics est une très bonne chose. Notre profit augmentera et nous pourrons offrir aux clients le meilleur matériel électronique qui se fait, sur le marché.

….

Heero : Oui, c'est cela, au revoir.

A peine Heero avait-il raccroché, qu'il se balança en arrière sur son fauteuil et soupira. Il desserra sa cravate et défit 2 boutons à sa chemise.

_« J'ai vraiment besoin de vacances. Je n'en peux plus, cette fusion me pompe toute mon énergie. Mon emploi du temps est plein, je n'aurai pas une seule minute à moi pendant 2 semaines de suite. _(soupir)_ Heureusement que ce dîner va me changer les idées. Tiens….C'est bizarre, Duo ne devait-il pas me prévenir de l'accord de ses parents ? Je ferais mieux de vérifier mon portable, on ne sait jamais, j'étais tellement pris dans mon travail qu'il est bien possible que je n'ai pas entendu le téléphone sonner. »_

Le japonais vérifia son portable. Le compteur d'appels affichait 0. Heero, un peu déçu tout de même, allait le reposer quand celui-ci vibra dans sa main. Il regarda et vit une petite enveloppe apparaître sur l'écran du portable. Il affichait aussi « Vous avez reçu un message de Duo Maxwell ».

_« Un message de Duo ? C'est sûrement pour me prévenir..Mais je ne sais pas comment l'ouvrir…Je ne me sers jamais de mon portable… Raaaahhh, bon sang ! Je suis le Président d'une boîte informatique et je ne sais même pas ouvrir un message ! Quel baka je suis ! »_

C'est alors qu'il remarqua sur l'écran du portable, un mot qui le soulagea grandement. « Lire » Il appuya donc sur le bouton et le message apparut.

« Salut Heero, c'est encore moi ! Donc, comme je l'avais prévu, mes parents sont d'accord. Donc, RDV à 19h30. Oublies pas : 12 rue des Lilas. Habille toi décontracté, te ramènes pas en costard. Tu vas voir, ils sont supers sympas. A tout à l'heure, Bisous, je t'adore. Duo »

Il referma le portable (portable à clapet).

_« Ils sont d'accord…Formidable ! En plus, Duo a écrit qu'il m'adore…Comment voulez vous ne pas être heureux après ça ?…Je sens que ce repas va très bien se passer. Il est 18h30…plus qu'une heure ! Vite, je rentre, je me change et je pars, il ne faut surtout pas que je sois en retard ! »_

C'est ainsi qu'Heero se dépêcha de partir de son bureau, laissant le soin à Noriko de répondre aux tout derniers appels de la journée et de leur raconter une excuse pour son absence. Il arriva à sa voiture, sa jaguar, magnifique petite coupée sport. Il sortit du parking privé et…pesta.

Heero : Non non non ! Pas d'embouteillages aujourd'hui ! C'est pas vrai !…Calmons nous, ça va vite se dégager…

_**¤¤¤¤ 15 min plus tard… ¤¤¤¤**_

Heero : Je vais les tuer, définitivement tous les tuer…MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ETRE AUSSI EMPOTé ! Ca fait un quart d'heure que je suis là et j'ai pas avancé d'un centimètre…K'so….ils vont me faire rater mon rendez-vous, en plus j'habite de l'autre côté de la ville, je peux pas me rendre chez eux en habits de travail et sans avoir pris une douche…ALLER BON SANG ! OMAE O KOROSU ! Je crève de chaud, je sens la transpiration, je suis fatigué et JE VOUDRAIS BIEN ARRIVER CHEZ MOI AVANT 00H SI POSSIBLE !….Ah, enfin, ça se décide à avancer !

Le japonais se pressa alors pour arriver chez lui, frôlant les 110 km

/h dans les rues ! (mdr en pensant à la tête du pauvre Heero) Arrivé chez lui, il fit un dérapage hallucinant et se gara en faisant un parfait créneau devant la porte d'entrée. (moi je dis chapeau ! comme dans les films !) Il dévala dans le hall pour se ruer sur les escaliers et monter les marches 4 à 4.

Majordome : Mon…monsieur…

Heero _toujours montant les marches 4 à 4_ : Pas le temps Pierre, la prochaine fois !

Arrivé enfin à sa chambre, il ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller dans la salle de bains. Il éparpilla ses vêtements dans la chambre avant de se précipiter dans la douche.

_**¤¤¤¤ 10 min après soit douche TGV express ¤¤¤¤**_

_« Ah….enfin, propre ! Rasé de près, cheveux lavés, essayés de les coiffer un peu mais peine perdue…Il ne me reste plus qu'à choisir les vêtements. Hn. »_

Il pressa sur un bouton et une porte s'ouvrit sur un mur cachant une garde-robe assez conséquente.

Heero : Bon…il m'a dit décontracté…qu'est ce que j'ai qui fasse décontracté.. ? Non pas ça, c'est un costume noir….non pas ça non plus costume bleu marine…non….non…pas encore ça…oh tiens ! Mon bonnet de neige quand j'avais 10 ans ! Raaahh ! pas maintenant ! Ah trouvé ! Enfin !…Ca sera parfait…Quelle heure est-il ? 18h55…je suis dans les temps.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**¤¤¤¤ Retour dans le temps : Chez Duo à 18h30 ¤¤¤¤**_

Duo : Allez maman, dépêche toi de faire cuire ce poulet ! Et les pommes de terre là, elles sont même pas prêtes ! J'espère que tu vas pas t'habiller comme ça Maman, on dirait une mémé !

Helen : Duo, mon chéri….

Duo : Yes ?

Helen : TAIS TOI !

Duo : Mais mais…

Helen : Y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Tu me déconcentres et tu me gênes plus qu'autre chose ! Allez, du balais ! Hors de ma cuisine !

Solo : Ta mère a raison Duo. Rends toi plutôt utile et va mettre la table, ça sera déjà ça de fait.

Duo : Tout de suite !

Comme vous avez pu le constater, c'est le bordel chez les Maxwell ! (rime quand tu nous tiens…)

_« C'est pas vrai, rien ne sera jamais prêt à temps ! Il faut absolument que cette soirée soit parfaite ! Quatre et Trowa arriveront vers 19h15, la table que je suis en train de mettre va être magnifique…et Heero va arriver à l'heure…Calme toi Maxwell ! J'ai jamais été aussi nerveux, même pour mes autres petits-copains, je n'étais pas comme ça, presque « je m'en foutiste ». Mais là, je sais pas…quelque chose me dit qu'il est pas comme les autres gars…Peut-être le fait qu'il soit encore puceau…¤ bave ¤ ça va être moi son premier…_(oh, fais gaffe, c'est moi qui lave le sol !) _non…c'est pas ça, c'est secondaire…le fait qu'il soit si innocent, gentil, un peu glacial mais j'aime ça, ça lui va bien à lui, ça le rend encore plus sexy…Et dire que dans sa vie professionnelle, il est obligé d'être un vrai requin…Enfin, j'espère qu'il va apprécier ce repas…En plus, la preuve que mes parents me font confiance, après le dîner, ils partiront à leur concert et ils nous laisseront seuls, tous les deux, _(Duo ! le sol bordel !)_ Quatre et Trowa ne resteront pas, ils savent que je veux rester seul avec lui et puis, si on le « fait », je crois pas qu'ils apprécieraient le fait d'être spectateurs… »_

Helen : Tu a fini de mettre la table Duo ?

Duo : Yes ! And you, the food ?

Helen : Oui, le poulet est au four et les pommes de terres, épluchées, lavées et avec le poulet !

Duo : Cool et tu a pensé au dessert ?

Helen : Oui, j'ai acheté plusieurs petites pâtisseries, comme ça, tout le monde trouve son bonheur !

Duo : T'es la meilleure maman !

Helen : Mouais…suis pas convaincue…

Duo s'approcha de sa mère et lui fit un baiser bien sonore sur la joue.

Helen _rit_ : Allez chenapan, file prendre ta douche et t'habiller !

Duo : Oh, yes !

Arrivé à la salle de bain, il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Le jet d'eau chaude le mit complètement à l'aise, il se détendit pour la première fois de la journée.

_« Aaaahhhh…My god que ça fait du bien ! Pendant toute la journée, mes épaules étaient tendues, un vrai supplice ! Mais là, qu'est ce que ça fait du bien cette douche !….Me demandes comment Heero va être fringuer ? Je lui ai dit pas de costard et qu'il s'habille décontracté donc…de toute façon, je suis sûr que tous les vêtements lui iraient bien, il est tellement bien foutu…Heero….Le baiser de la dernière fois…j'en veux encore…j'en ai envie…J'ai envie de lui…Heero…. »_

Voyant que ses pensées peu catholiques commençaient à prendre le dessus et à « se dresser petit à petit », Duo se dit qu'il valait mieux arrêter sinon, il ne pourrait plus se retenir devant Heero.

Helen _derrière la porte_ : Mon poussin, tu a fini ? Dépêches toi, il est déjà 19h00 !

Duo : Merde ! Déjà ? Vite !

Terminant sa douche en TGV express (ça vous rappelle rien ?), Duo sortit de la salle de bains et se précipita dans sa chambre pour choisir ses vêtements.

_« Alors…Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir me mettre ? Non….pas ça trop sexy, y a les parents, faut pas oublier…Non, trop sérieux et ça fait effet de « puceau à 100 pour 100 » surtout pas ! Un truc sobre mais qui veut dire « Hey, regardes moi ! » YATTA ! Trouvé ! »_

Tout habillé et « pomponné » si on peut dire ça, notre natté ne vit pas le temps passé, il était 19h20. D'ailleurs, la sonnette indiquaient que Quatre et Trowa venaient d'arriver.

Duo : Je vais ouvrir !

¤ Porte qui s'ouvre ¤

Duo : Salut les gars !

Quatre : Salut Duo.

Trowa : Bonsoir.

Duo : Whouah ! Chouette vos fringues !

Quatre : Merci…tu n'es pas mal non plus !

Duo : Héhé, on attire pas les mouches avec du vinaigre ! Allez, entrez !

Quatre et Trowa entrèrent donc. Le jeune arabe était vêtu d'une chemise lilas pâle qui donnaient un aspect angélique à sa personne et d'un pantalon jean blanc strié de coupures à des endroits stratégiques. Trowa, quant à lui, était habillé d'un tee-shirt sans manches couleur bordeaux et d'un pantalon jean bleu foncé, moulant les formes athlétiques de son corps. Ils dirent bonsoir aux parents de Duo et commencèrent à discuter le temps qu'Heero arrive.

Duo : Je voulais vous prévenir : Ne faîtes pas de conneries quand il sera là !

Quatre : Duo…que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?

Duo : Du genre, raconter toutes les conneries que j'ai faîtes au collège, au lycée…

Quatre : Duo, on a pas envie qu'il déguerpisse !

Duo : Bien. Au fait, Tro-man, tu pourra me prêter ta boulangerie pâtisserie un jour ?

Trowa _(haussement de sourcils)_ :….(Pouquoi faire ?)

Duo : Je voudrais expérimenter la crème chantilly et les gâteaux avec mon Hee-chan…(regard et sourire pervers)

Quatre : AH NON !

Duo : Mais…

Quatre _s'agrippant au cou de Trowa_ : La crème chantilly et les gâteaux, c'est pour Tro-chan et moi ! N'est-ce pas mon cœur qui fait des merveilles avec ses mains ? (on ne dira pas comment)

Duo _blasé_ : Et c'est moi qu'on traite d'obsédé et de pervers….

DING DONG

Duo : Hiiiiiiii, c'est lui, c'est lui ! Qu'est ce que je fais ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? OH MY GOD !

Quatre : Si tu commençais par aller lui ouvrir la porte…ça serait un grand pas je t'assure…

Duo : Gnagnagna…

¤ Porte qui s'ouvre ¤

Duo : Bon…bonsoir Heero, tu es pile à l'heure :)

Heero _qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit Duo qui ouvre_ : Ano……….Euh, bonsoir !

Et ils restèrent là, à se dévisager pendant 2 min

Helen : Duo, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu ne fais pas entrer notre invité ?

Duo _revenu à la réalité_ : Euh, si si ! Excuse moi Heero.

Heero : Ce n'est rien.

Duo s'effaça pour laisser passer le japonais. En passant, Heero frôla le bras de l'américain qui se sentit frissonné à ce contact.

_« Du calme Maxwell ! Tu va pas lui sauter dessus maintenant ! »_

Helen : Bienvenue Heero !

Solo _tendant la main_ : Quel plaisir de faire votre connaissance !

Heero : Moi de même, Madame Maxwell ¤ _baise la main d'Helen ¤_, Monsieur Maxwell _¤ rendit la poignée de main ¤_

Helen : Mon chéri, tu nous avais caché que ton ami était un gentleman !

Heero : N'exagérons rien Madame, je ne fais qu'appliquer l'éducation que l'on m'a enseigné.

Solo _chuchotant à l'oreille de son fils_ : Il a un langage soutenu pour son âge…C'est rare de nos jours…

Duo _rire jaune_ : Ahahaha….il a eu une enfance stricte, c'est pour ça…

Solo : Tu m'en diras tant….(vous connaissez l'expression)

Duo : Oh Heero ! Laisse moi te présenter mes meilleurs amis ! Voici Quatre Raberba Winner et son petit ami Trowa Barton !

Heero : Enchanté ! _¤ serre leurs mains ¤_

Helen : Bien les enfants, passons à table !

Du temps que tout le monde suivaient Helen et Solo au salon, Heero et Duo étaient restés en retrait dans le couloir d'entrée.

Heero _souriant gêné_ : Permet moi de te dire que tu es resplendissant Duo…

Duo _rougit_ : Tu es très beau, toi aussi…(rires) de toute façon, même quand t'es pas habillé comme ça, t'es beau alors.. !

Heero : Merci.

Le japonais ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à Duo. Celui-ci était vêtu d'une chemise noire serrée à la taille et descendant en dessous des fesses, et d'un pantalon en cuir vernis mat noir. Sa coiffure n'était pas son éternelle tresse, mais une queue de cheval laissant ses cheveux libres. L'américain avait laissé 3 boutons de la chemise détaché, laissant voir un début de torse laiteux et imberbe. Autant vous dire qu'il était très beau. Heero non plus, n'était pas en reste. Il était habillé d'un polo blanc lui serrant tout le torse et d'un pantalon marron très foncé et mettant en valeur son joli derrière.

Heero : Je suppose que tu n'a rien dis à tes parents, à propos de mon travail…

Duo : Effectivement, tu suppose bien…Je ne sais pas du tout comment ils vont le prendre…Aussi bien que mal…Je penche plutôt vers le mal…Et toi ?

Heero : Il faut que je leur dise en douceur et comme je n'ai pas cette qualité, ça va être plutôt difficile..

Duo : Ne t'en fais pas, Quatre et Trowa sont au courant, ils pourront nous aider à te faire accepter par mes parents. Quatre est un très bon diplomate et il est stratégique…Je suis sûr qu'il a déjà concocté un plan de secours si ça tournait au vinaigre.

Heero : Hn.

Duo : Au fait, si tout se passe bien, après le dîner, mes parents iront à un concert. Il me laisse la maison, et comme Quatre et Trowa ne doivent pas rentrer tard, il ne restera plus que nous deux…ou moi tout seul si tu ne peux pas rester…

Heero : Normalement, demain, ce sont mes associés qui s'occuperont de mon entreprise. Ce sont peut-être des requins mais ils font bien leur travail et de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, je n'ai qu'eux pour associés.

Duo : Ah ? mais pourquoi ce sont eux qui s'occuperont de ça ?

Heero : Car demain soir, j'ai un important dîner d'affaires pour un contrat de fusion d'entreprise. Il faut que je sois en forme, c'est pour cela que j'ai pris ma journée. Et donc, je pourrais rester ce soir.

Duo : D'accord, et bien….tu n'as pas une vie de tout repos ! Allez viens, on doit nous attendre ! Au fait, cool que tu puisses rester _¤ grand sourire ¤_

Heero : Hn.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**19h45, début du repas**_

Solo : Alors, jeune homme, content d'être ici ?

Heero : Très.

Helen : Excuse moi Heero, mais tu ne sembles pas être quelqu'un de très bavard, comparé à Duo !

Heero : Hn. Veuillez m'excuser Madame.

Helen : Oh mais ce n'est rien voyons ! Ce n'était pas un reproche !

Heero _souriant un peu_ : Je m'en doute Madame.

Duo: _aie aie aie, vite trouvons un sujet de conversation ! _Alors Heero, le repas est bon hein ? _plus fort tu meurs…Duo no baka !_

Helen : Duo ! On en est qu'à la salade, l'entrée !

Duo : Oui mais elle est délicieuse !

Solo _coupant_ : Alors, Heero, quel âge avez vous ?

Duo déglutit difficilement.

Heero : 21 ans.

Solo s'étouffe avec son morceau de salade, Helen aussi.

Helen : argh…kof kof kof (tousse) Vingt…Vingt et un an ? Il faut dire que notre Duo a toujours aimé les hommes plus âgés que lui ahahah !

Duo : MAMAN !

Helen : Bah quoi c'est vrai ! Déjà, son ex, Zechs quelque chose quand il avait 16 ans, ce blondinet en avait 19. Et son autre ex, à 15 ans, Treize je crois, il en avait 18 !

Duo _rouge de honte_ : _Mon Dieu, il va me prendre pour un gigolo ! Lui qui n'est jamais sorti avec personne, il va trouver ça indécent ! _Maman, je crois que ça n'intéresse pas Heero de savoir ça…Tous le monde fait des erreurs dans sa vie…

Solo : C'est vrai, d'ailleurs je ne les aimais pas ces deux-là…

Duo : Evidemment ! Tu n'a jamais aimé mes petits-amis !

Solo : C'est faux ! La preuve, j'aime bien ton Heero.

Duo : Mais…c'est pas mon petit-ami…

Helen _clin d'œil_ : Pas encore.

Duo : MAMAN !

_Au secours ! Ils vont me le faire fuir ! Quat-chan au secours !_

Le dit Quat-chan, comme si celui-ci avait entendu sa détresse, décida d'interrompre la conversation.

Quatre : J'ai soif…pourriez vous me passer l'eau s'il vous plaît ?

Solo : Tiens, en parlant soif, j'ai mis un très bon vin de côté pour ce soir, je vais le chercher !

Duo : _Ah non, maman ne supporte pas le vin ! Elle devient pompette dès le premier verre et elle dit n'importe quoi ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle boive, j'ai pas envie qu'elle me foute encore la honte devant Heero !_ Tu es sûr papa ?

Solo : Oui oui !

Et M.Maxwell partit à la recherche de son vin. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint avec le nectar.

Solo : Heero ? Un peu ?

Heero : Oui mais un peu. Je ne bois que peu d'alcool ; je n'aime pas trop cela.

Helen : Par contre, j'en veux bien moi !

Duo : Euh non ! Maman, pense à ton travail demain ! Tu ne va pas aller au boulot avec un mal de tête n'est ce pas ? Et puis, si tu a mal à la tête, tu ne vas pas bien profiter du concert.

Helen : Oui….tu a raison mon chéri…

Duo : _Ouf sauvé !_

Solo : Allez ma chérie ! Un peu, c'est pas un petit verre qui va te rendre malade !

Duo : _Mais non merde ! Maman, ne te laisse pas tenter par le diable ! Tu es forte, résistes !_

Helen : Bon d'accord !

Duo : _T'es nulle Maman ! Pourvu qu'elle dise pas de conneries devant Heero…Pitié…Pitié, qu'elle ne montre pas non plus l'album de photos, alors là, je serais mort !_

Helen _déjà pompette_ : Au fait, mon petit Heero, je t'ai montré l'album de famille ?

Duo : _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN !Heero, par pitié et par amour pour moi, dis oui ou invente un bobard pour pas le voir !_

Heero : Non.

Duo :_ Je suis mort -.-_

Helen : Oh et bien, je vais vous le montrer tout de suite !

Duo _qui est entre Heero et Quatre_ : Quatre _¤ chuchote ¤ _Quatre !

Quatre : Oui ?

Duo _chuchote_ : Pitié, faut faire quelque chose ! Ma mère va montrer l'album de famille à Heero, je veux pas ! C'est la honte assurée sinon, il ne me prendra plus au sérieux si elle lui montre ça !

Quatre : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais essayer de faire quelque chose…

Duo : Essayer ?

Quatre : Hey, je suis pas un magicien Duo !

Duo : Ca promet……

Helen _revenant en tenant un gros album_ : Et voilà !

Duo : Heero, j'étais petit, et tu sais quand on est gosse, on est innocent, on sait pas ce qu'on fait !

Helen : Qui essais-tu de convaincre là… ? T'en fais pas, t'étais qu'un gamin, ça n'a pas d'importance. Alors mon petit Heero, là, c'est nous avec Duo dans les bras, on était encore à N.Y à ce moment-là, mais c'était juste avant que mon mari m'annonce que l'on partait pour la France. Regarde Duo, il était pas mignon ? Un vrai petit à maintenant……Ahhhh, c'était le bon vieux temps ! Alors, comment le trouvez vous ?

Heero : Petit.

Helen : Oui mais c'est normal (rires ivres)

Duo : Maman, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais t'arrêter là… ? En plus, on a faim, le rôti n'est pas prêt ? _Merci Quatre pour ton aide..._

Helen : Si, le rôti est prêt…mais attends un peu, je suis en train de montrer les photos de familles à ton presque copain !

Duo : MAMAN !

Heero : Ce n'est rien Duo. Cela ne me déranges pas.

Duo : Ano….t'es sûr ? Bon….

Solo : Bon, puisque vous êtes tous sur l'album, moi j'apporte le rôti, sinon le concert nous passera sous le nez.

Helen : Oh ! Le concert ! Je l'avais complètement oublié ! Les enfants, vous regarderez ça plus tard ! _¤ Referme l'album sous le nez d'Heero ¤_ Mangeons !

Et sur ce petit intermède, Solo alla chercher le rôti et les pommes de terres et ils mangèrent tranquillement. Vint le moment du dessert.

Helen : Comme je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes mon petit Heero, j'ai acheté plusieurs petites pâtisseries.

Heero : Ne vous en faites pas Madame, j'aime tout.

Solo : Et bien ! Nous sommes tombés sur la perle rare chérie ! Et dire que Duo est tout le contraire de vous, il est difficile niveau nourriture !

Quatre : Oui, c'est sûr ! Par contre, quand je le vois venir à la boulangerie de Trowa, il ne le fait pas « le difficile » !

Helen _veine sur la tempe_ : Ah bon… ? Mon chéri, tu m'avais caché ça…….(voix du démon lol)

Duo : Euh….tu sais maman, ce n'est pas tous les jours…._¤ chuchote ¤ _Merci Quatre !

Quatre _faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu_ : Non, c'est vrai…C'est 2 ou 3 fois par jour, entre les intercours, les récrés et à la pause déjeuner.

Helen : C'est pour ça qu'en revenant le soir, tu n'as pratiquement pas faim….Moi qui me casse la tête pour faire le dîner !

Duo : Désolé Maman…

Solo _riant_ : Duo, mon fils, tu es incorrigible ! Vous avez vu Heero, vous avez choisi une pile électrique comme petit copain !

Duo : PAPA !

Solo : Je t'en prie, Duo, ne joue pas les sainte ni touche, j'ai eu ton âge moi aussi !

Duo : Ouais, à l'époque des dinosaures…..

Solo : Peut-être mais on n'avait que ça à faire, alors autant que ça soit agréable…

Duo _choqué_ : Papa, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi !

Helen : Et tu l'aurais vu quand on s'est rencontrés, nous étions si……passionnés ! Et p..

Duo _les coupant_ : Ouais bon ça suffira pour ce soir ! Le dessert maman et votre concert n'oubliez pas !

Helen : Oui, c'est vrai !

Ils dégustèrent les petites pâtisseries lorsque…

Solo : Alors, que faîtes-vous dans la vie Heero ?

Duo _arrêtant de manger et faisant tomber sa fourchette à dessert_ : Euh….désolé, elle m'a échappé des mains.

Helen : Qu'est ce que tu as mon chéri ? Tu trembles, c'est le dessert qui ne passe pas ?

Duo : Euh…tout va bien maman, j'ai juste eu un petit frisson..

Solo : Donc, Heero ?

Heero : Vous avez un ordinateur ?

Solo : Euh…oui, pourquoi ?

Heero : Je peux l'améliorer si vous voulez. Du moins, ma société le peut.

Helen : Oh, vous êtes informaticien ! enfin, vous travaillez pour une société d'informatique !

Heero : Oui et non.

Solo : Comment ça ? éclairez nous svp.

Heero : Et bien, non je ne suis pas informaticien mais oui, je travaille dans une société d'informatique puisque c'est moi qui en suis le directeur. Et mon entreprise est la Yuy's Corporation.

Tous les regards sont tournés vers Heero et font une tête à déterrer un mort. Pas un bruit ne vint troubler ce calme….un calme pesant.

Solo _éclatant de rire_ : Ahahahahahhahaha ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! C'est la première fois qu'on me l'a fait !

Heero : Je ne plaisante pas.

Solo : Mais oui oui ! Je crois bien que j'ai trouvé votre vrai métier, clown !

Duo : Papa, c'est vrai ce qu'il dit…

Heero qui commençait à s'énerver, sortit la même carte qu'il avait montré à Duo au café, le jour de leur rencontre. Il l'a mit devant le nez de Solo. Le père la regarda en riant, puis 1 seconde plus tard, il ne riait plus tant que ça.

Solo : A…alors, c'est vrai ?

Heero : Puisque je vous le dis.

Helen : Mon fils et le PDG de Yuy's Corporation ?

Duo : Euh….Tadaaammm…….(vous vous doutez du ton employé pour le tadam…pas fameux)

Solo : Je…je ne veux pas de ça….Je vous interdis d'approcher mon fils !

Duo : Mais…

Solo : Tais toi, tu ne sais pas que le monde dans lequel vit Heero, est encore bien pire que le nôtre !

Heero : Je ne qu'être d'accord avec vous. (calme olympien)

Solo : VOUS ! repartez de suite !

Duo : Mais laisse le au moins s'expliquer !

Solo : NON !

Duo _s'énervant_ : PAPA, J'AI 18 ANS, JE SUIS MAJEUR, J'AI LE DROIT DE ME FAIRE ENTENDRE AUTANT QUE VOUS, HEERO EST « MON » INVITE, DONC C'EST MOI QUI LUI DIT SI IL DOIT PARTIR OU NON !

Helen : Duo, ne parles pas comme ça à ton père… !

Duo : Maman, toi tu l'aimais bien avant qu'il ne vous apprenne son statut et maintenant que c'est fait, tu changes d'avis ? Et toi aussi Papa, tu l'a même dit au cours du repas ! Franchement, pardonnez-moi de mon insolence envers vous mais je vous croyais plus intelligent que ça !

Solo : Mais Duo, tu ne connais pas ce monde !

Duo : Parce que toi, tu le connais peut-être ? Il n'y a que Heero qui le connaît et vous ne le laissez même pas s'expliquer !

Helen : Mon chéri, nous t'aimons, nous ne voulons pas que tu sois malheureux, même si on est pas du même monde qu'Heero, nous savons pertinemment que les relations homosexuelles sont encore plus « montrés du doigt » que dans le milieu où nous vivons.

Duo : Maman, je le sais, Quatre, Trowa et mes amis m'ont dit la même chose. Mais je veux quand même essayer, c'est en faisant ce que vous faîtes que vous me rendez malheureux….mais je sais très bien que vous faîtes ça parce que vous m'aimez et que vous avez peur pour moi…Mais Papa, Maman, si on n'essaye pas, on ne pourra jamais savoir…N'est ce pas Heero ?

Heero : Je suis d'accord avec Duo. Mme et Mr Maxwell, je vous demande de bien vouloir me laisser m'expliquer, s'il vous plaît…

Solo :……..Allez-y.

Et Heero leur expliqua son mal-être dans ce monde mais qu'il ne pouvait pas y déroger puisque c'est comme ça qu'il avait été éduqué. Oh bien sûr, il ne demandait pas à Mme et Mr Maxwell de le plaindre,-il détestait ça- mais juste de le comprendre. Et qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à Duo, car c'est grâce à lui qu'il avait maintenant une raison de vivre, et que les hommes créaient leur propre destin, que tout pouvaient changer si on avait de la volonté, et l'amour et le soutien de la personne que l'on aime. Tout cela, Heero leur avait expliqué avec la gorge nouée, ému car il savait que c'était sa dernière chance de convaincre les parents de Duo, sinon il allait le perdre…et ça, pour rien au monde, il ne le voulait. Duo était la première personne qu'il avait considéré comme un humain, un homme comme tous les autres et non pas comme un objet pour accéder à la richesse et au pouvoir. Grâce à Duo, il avait appris ce qu'était l'amour, ce sentiment qui vous oppresse la poitrine dès que la personne n'est plus à vos côtés, mais ce sentiment a le don de donner des ailes au cœur, car dès qu'on se retrouve avec la personne aimée, votre cœur paraît si léger, si gonflé de bonheur qu'on est prêt à tout pour cette personne. Tout cela, Heero l'avait expliqué aux parents. Tant et si bien que Quatre pleurait dans les bras de Trowa, que Mme Maxwell elle aussi, pleurait, que Mr Maxwell avait honte de son comportement et que Duo avait les larmes aux yeux.

Heero :…Alors, je vous en supplie, laissez moi aimer votre fils…Je vous jure qu'il ne manquera de rien, que je le protègerais tant que je serais avec lui, pour la vie me comblerait de bonheur.

Duo : Heero….

Solo : Heero………Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour mon comportement, qui n'était pas digne d'un bon père. Heero….je…je vous fais confiance…prenez soin de Duo…Mais si par hasard, j'apprends que Duo est malheureux à cause de vous, je peux vous assurer que je ne vous laisserais pas tranquille jusqu'à votre mort. Voilà, maintenant que vous êtes avertis, nous allons pouvoir aller au concert Helen.

Helen _remise de ses émotions_ : Ou…oui mon chéri. Duo poussin, met tout dans le lave vaisselle, on le lancera demain matin.

Duo : Oui maman. Papa ?

Solo : Oui ?

Duo : Thank you.

Solo sourit à son fils en retour. Les parents étant déjà prêts pour le concert, partirent avec Quatre et Trowa, qu'ils déposèrent chez eux, puisque c'était sur leur chemin. Toutefois, avant de partir, Quatre lui avait glissé quelques mots.

**FLASH BACK de quelques minutes avant.**

Quatre : Alors, heureux ?

Duo : Oui, très.

Quatre : J'ai quand même eu peur quand ton père s'est foutu à gueuler, je pressais tellement la main de Trowa, que le pauvre a la main violacée maintenant.

Duo : Je suis désolé.

Quatre : Tu n'y es pour rien et puis, il n'y a pas lieu de s'excuser puisque tout est bien qui finit bien ! Ah, au fait ! J'espère que tu a tout prévu ? _¤ clin d'œil ¤_

Duo : Hein ? Prévu quoi ?

Quatre : Ben tu sais bien, les capotes !

Duo : QUATRE !

Quatre : Quoi ? T'en a pas ? Nan, c'est pas vrai ! Tiens, je t'en file deux ! _¤ glisse deux capotes dans la poche arrière du jean de Duo ¤_

Duo : Arrgghh ! Arrête ! Je veux pas qu'il pense que je suis pressé de le mettre dans mon lit !

Quatre : C'est pas le cas ?

Duo : Non ! Avec lui, je veux prendre mon temps….il le mérite tellement….Tu sais, Quatre, je l'aime, je l'aime….Je veux que ça soit exceptionnel…je serais son premier tu sais…Mais il m'a promis de pas le dire, alors chut…

Quatre : Quoi ? Il est puceau ? Une bombe pareille ? _¤ Oreille de Trowa qui se dresse, regard jaloux ¤ _Mon chéri, t'es ma bombe tu le sais…

Trowa _à l'oreille_ : Tu sais Quat-chan, la bombe a très envie de toi, quand on sera à la maison, je peux t'assurer que la bombe va te faire frôler l'auto-explosion_…¤ lèche le lobe de l'oreille ¤_

Quatre _rougit_ : On y va Mr Maxwell ?

Solo : Oui oui Quatre ! Allez en route !

Quatre : Allez, Duo, Heero, bonne fin de soirée ! _¤ clin d'œil ¤_

Helen et Solo : A demain ! Et Duo, je veux que tu sois couché quand on rentrera !

Duo : Oui maman…….-.-

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Sur ce, ils étaient partis et Duo et Heero se retrouvaient donc seuls dans la maison.

Heero : Duo ?

Duo : Oui ?

Heero : Merci pour le repas.

Duo _riant_ : De rien, tu sais, c'est ma mère qu'il faut remercier, c'est elle qui l'a fait, et p..

Heero _le coupant_ : Duo ?

Duo : Oui Hee-chan ?

Heero se pencha vers Duo et l'embrassa délicatement.

Duo : Hee-chan….

Heero : Je t'aime.

**TSUZUKU **

**(oui oui, vous avez bien vu, c'est pas encore OWARI)**

Chapitre 4 FINISH !

Voilà ! J'ai fais fort cette fois-ci, 22 pages ! Mon dieu ! Veuillez m'excuser pour la longueur mais j'allais pas mettre le dîner de suite, faut le préparer, avertir les personnes, et les petits intermèdes entre, qui servent à rien mais qui font bien marrer :)

Duo : Et le prochain chapitre ?

Moi : Ben, je sais pas encore, j'y réfléchis….Mais tu trouves pas que c'est trop fleur bleue ?

Duo : Tu sais, moi, du moment que j'ai mon pti lemon avec Hee-chan…

Moi : HENTAI !

Duo : Hé ! On se refais pas !

Quatre : Moi, j'aime bien, c'est mignon.

Moi : Vi, comme toi :)

¤ regard « chasse gardée » de Trowa ¤

Moi : Ca va ! Je vais pas te le piquer !

Heero : Xiao…

Moi : Quoi encore ? Si tu me dis que c'est trop romantique, t'as qu'à la faire toi même la fic !

Heero : Je voulais juste te dire que j'aime.

Moi :……Mer…Merci Heero….

RDV au prochain chapitre Minna-san !

**PS** : Dédicace pour Catirella (Cat-chan) : Tu vois, tu l'a eu ton bisou ;)


	5. Chap 5 : Première fois, je t'aime

Titre : Au détour d'une rue chap 5

Auteur : Xiao-Mai

Source : Gundam Wing

Genre : euh…très trottoir ? NANNNN partez pas ! C'est pas ce genre de trottoir ! UA, un peu OOC…OOC a fond !

Rating : T car LEMON et vi ! vous ne rêvez pas !

Note : Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des persos quand ils sont en dialogue. Les ¤ sont les changements de lieu ou de temps.

Couple : 1x2 (m'en fiche si c'est commun, je l'aime bcp c'est tout :) ) un jour, je ferais un 3x4, promis ! sont en fond dans cette fic.

Disclaimer : Bon, on va pas en faire un fromage, ils sont pas à moi, voilà ! Maintenant, ne m'enquiquiner plus avec ça…c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça…

G-Boys : On rêve ! Elle l'a dit sans tournure bizarre et sans faire d'histoire cette fois-ci !

Moi : GRRRRRR (regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-la-mort-elle-même by Heero Yuy)

Heero : Oï ! C'est ma réplique ça !

Moi : Oublie pas, tu me l'a fais tellement de fois ce regard, que maintenant je suis habitué et je peux même les reproduire !

Duo : Hey my friend ! Tu ne peux pas le reproduire !

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Duo : Parce que même ce regard est copyright Sunrise, et les auteurs respectifs quoi.

Moi encore plus la tronche : GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR (Quoi « je ressemble à Wufei » ? Mais pourquoi vous m'insultez, j'ai rien fait ! )

**_PS :_** **_N'oubliez pas que c'est la première fois d'Heero, donc il est un peu passif, c'est normal. Mais vous verrez à la fin, surprise ;) au fait, autre chose à vous demander, c'est très important pour moi car je me pose ces 2 questions depuis un sacré bout de temps déjà ! alors : _**

_**1 - Qui est Solo ? Je le connais grâce aux mangas et aux fics, mais ils ne font qu'en parler, ils ne le montre pas…quelqu'un sait comment il est ? et si il a vraiment existé dans GW la série et le film ?**_

_**2 - Est ce que Duo aime vraiment Hilde ? Ou sont-ils seulement amis ? car, n'ayant pas vu la série à part 2-3 épisodes, je n'ai lu que les mangas (eux, je les ai tous) mais à aucun moment Duo dit ou fait quelque chose laissant penser que lui et Hilde sortent ensemble ! est ce différent dans la série ?**_

(dsl j'ai toujours été nulle en maths, donc c'est pas 2 questions auxquelles faut répondre mais 6……ayez du courage à taper au clavier et répondez svp ;) )

_**Voilà, si quelqu'un sait la réponse pour l'une des 6 questions ou même voire les 6, svp répondez dans les reviews ! car ça me gonfle de me poser ces questions auxquelles je ne trouve pas de réponses, même en cherchant sur les sites !**_

GO TO THE LECTURE !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

๑๑ **_Première fois, je t'aime _**๑๑

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Fin de l'épisode précédent :**

_Sur ce, ils étaient partis et Duo et Heero se retrouvaient donc seuls dans la maison._

_Heero : Duo ?_

_Duo : Oui Hee-chan ?_

_Heero se pencha vers Duo et l'embrassa délicatement._

_Duo : Hee-chan…._

_Heero : Je t'aime. _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le japonais s'éloigna peu à peu des lèvres de l'américain.

Duo : Hee-chan…C'est ton premier baiser.

Heero : En réalité, mon deuxième.

Duo : Quoi ! Mais qui a été le premier ? Que je l'étrangle…

Heero _rit_ : Baka ! C'est toi !

Duo : Moi ?….Tu ne veux quand même pas dire…

Heero : Si, dans le bureau…

Duo : Mais c'était même pas romantique !

Heero : Parce que tu es fleur-bleue ?

Duo : Euh…je……bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Enfin, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

Heero : Je ne sais pas.

Duo : Partie de cartes ? Poker ? Strip Poker ?

Heero : Duo !

Duo : Bah quoi, c'est un jeu de cartes comme un autre !

Heero : …

Duo : On sort ?

Heero : Tes parents ont dit que tu devais rester à la maison.

Duo : Hee-chan, j'ai 18 ans, j'ai les clés de la maison, on ne risque ABSOLUMENT rien !

Heero : Moi j'en ai 21, donc je suis responsable de toi.

Duo : Pfffiooouuu….bon d'accord…

Heero _sourit_ : Je ne savais pas que tu étais immature par moment.

Duo : Héhéhé, juste un peu et par moment !

Ils rirent tous les deux.

Duo : Allez, on va regarder la TV.

Heero : Hn.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Assis dans le canapé, ils regardaient un film de suspense-horreur. Duo n'arrêtait pas de faire des commentaires et Heero lui, regardait plus Duo faire le pitre, que le film. Duo capta le regard.

Duo : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, t'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

Heero : Hn ? Si Duo, je trouve que ce film est un remake d'Amityville, qu'il est mal fait et que les acteurs jouent très mal…(d'une traite et sans aucune conviction)

Duo en était bouche-bée, jamais il ne l'avait entendu dire une phrase aussi longue….faut dire aussi, il ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps donc il ne savait pas si Heero était capable ou non de parler plus qu'avec des monosyllabes.

Duo : Ah…ben tu vois ! tu es d'accord avec moi ! Franchement, sont nuls…

Heero : Hum hum…

Duo : Encore ce regard ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la fin ?

Heero : Je me demandais si faire l'amour est si bon que ce qu'on le prétend… c'est tout…

Duo : _Comment il peut dire ça avec neutralité ! Quoique…ça m'étonne pas le pauvre, chez lui, ça devait être stricte de chez stricte… _Rassure moi Hee-chan, tu sais quand même comment on fait les gosses ?

Heero _rouge_ : BAKA ! J'ai l'air si demeuré ?

Duo : Ne te fâches pas Hee-chan ! Ce n'était pas méchant…

Heero : Ca en avait l'air en tout cas.

Duo : Je suis désolé Hee-chan. Pardonnes moi… Tu sais, j'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi avant….T'es trop droit, honnête, tu es tellement gentil quand on te connaît un peu…Seulement, tu ne veux pas qu'on le sache et c'est pour ça que tu ne t'attaches à personne, alors que tu aimerais tellement le contraire…La solitude…Tu vois, même si j'ai deux parents qui m'aiment, moi aussi j'ai été seul, quand j'étais petit, j'étais tout le temps malade, donc je restais chez moi, soit dans le lit, soit à regarder la TV ou à essayer de jouer…mais quand tu es tout seul, c'est pas évident, de plus je suis fils unique, ça n'arrange pas les choses… Le plus souvent, je regardais les autres enfants jouer dehors, avec leurs jouets et leurs amis…A ce moment-là, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi dans ma vie de petit garçon pour pouvoir aller les rejoindre et m'amuser avec eux. Ensuite, quand j'ai eu 13-14 ans, j'ai découvert mon homosexualité, donc pendant encore un certain temps, j'ai été seul…C'est pas au collège que tu peux t'épanouir complètement…Heureusement, quand je suis rentré au lycée, j'ai rencontré des gars comme moi et petit à petit, je me suis entouré d'une bande d'amis plus ou moins sincère…Dont Quatre et Trowa. Eux aussi, étaient des cas sociaux, Quatre lui, est musulman mais comme ça ne se voit pas, on le rejetait, on le traitait de mythomane, de fou…Quant à Trowa, lui, il était asocial au possible, au début on croyait même qu'il était muet ! Donc, comme je ne voulais pas qu'ils restent plus longtemps dans la solitude, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis allé leur parler. Donc…je pense que quand on gratte un peu la surface, la véritable personnalité apparaît ! C'est sûr, elle n'est pas toujours bonne mais on apprends vite de ses erreurs… _¤ rires ¤_ Donc, tout ce petit monologue pour te dire que….Tu n'es plus seul… (j'adore Duo et sa façon de faire d'une phrase, un monologue)

Heero _yeux brillants_ : Merci Duo…Tu sais ?

Duo : Hm ?

Heero : Ce « Je t'aime » de tout à l'heure, et bien…ma langue est allé plus vite que mon cerveau on va dire…

Duo : C'est-à-dire ?

Heero : Je le pensais tellement fort que je l'ai dit tout haut.

Duo : J'ai aimé que tu me le dises…. Heero ?

Heero : Hn ?

Duo : Tu veux bien m'embrasser à nouveau…s'il te plaît… ?

Heero : Ce n'est pas censé être toi l'expert en la matière ?

Duo _adorable _: Tes baisers sont tellement doux Hee-chan… Et puis, tes lèvres sont très douces aussi, quand tu m'embrasses, on dirait une caresse…

Heero _rouge_ : Tu sais, c'est la première fois que j'embrasse quelqu'un…

Duo : Je sais et je te remercie pour ça… C'est un grand honneur pour moi d'être ton premier. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire la chance que j'ai…être avec un homme si gentil, si adorable que toi…même si tu le caches bien (rire doux)

Heero : Duo ?

Duo : Oui ?

Le japonais se pencha vers l'adolescent et l'embrassa. Le baiser doux de la dernière fois n'y était plus, cette fois-ci, il était enfiévré, pressant et emprunt de désir, qui laissait présager autre chose que des simples baisers.

Heero : Reste avec moi….

Duo : Quoi ?

Heero : Reste avec moi s'il te plaît…Je ne veux plus être seul,… je… je t'aime…

Duo _larmes aux yeux_ : Je t'aime aussi…Hitori janai boku no koi (tu n'es pas seul mon amour)

Heero : Je veux percevoir ce que ressentent les couples quand ils font l'amour…. Fais moi l'amour Duo, onegai….

Duo : Montons dans ma chambre.

Ils montèrent donc. Une fois dans la chambre, Duo mena Heero à son lit, il le fit s'asseoir.

Heero : Ca va faire mal ?

Duo : Un peu oui, au début… Mais si tu te relaxes suffisamment, tu ne le sentira pas énormément.

Heero : Tu sera doux alors.. ?

Duo : Bien sûr que oui ! Mon Hee-chan…

L'américain se pencha pour embrasser Heero. Celui-ci répondit immédiatement, leurs langues se caressant mutuellement, se tournaient autour, entamaient une danse vieille comme le monde. Puis, le natté l'allongea de tout son long sur le lit. Il commença à le caresser à travers son polo, qui n'était pas bien épais, et sentait ses muscles lisses contre ses mains. Le japonais était imberbe ou alors il s'épilait car pour avoir une peau aussi douce… S'arrêtant de l'embrasser et de le caresser, Duo redressa son torse, obtenant de la part d'Heero un gémissement de reproche. L'américain redressa aussi Heero, et lui retira le polo. Puis, il se remit à l'embrasser et descendit petit à petit vers le cou, qu'il suçota allègrement, vers les clavicules et enfin le torse où il léchait et embrassait ses muscles. Il s'attaqua aux deux petites boules de chairs roses, qu'il lécha aussi et mordit légèrement.

Heero : Aah..Du..Duo ! Que me fais-tu ?…Ah !

Duo : Chut, savoure…

L'américain descendit vers le nombril, il fit de petits cercles autour de celui-ci avec sa langue. Heero, lui, n'arrêtait pas de gémir et de haleter. Puis, Duo, comme pour vérifier quelque chose, promena sa main droite vers le pantalon du japonais. Il défit celui-ci avec agilité car Heero, trop occupé à sentir la langue de son futur amant, ne s'en aperçu même pas. Mais un petit problème s'imposa, il fallait qu'Heero soulève son bassin pour permettre à Duo d'enlever son pantalon et boxer. C'est avec sensualité qu'il demanda à Heero, celui-ci encore perdu dans les limbes des préliminaires.

Duo _voix chaude et suave_ : Darling….

Heero : Humm…continues Duo s'il te plaît…

Duo : Pour ça mon cœur, il faut que je t'enlève le pantalon et le boxer…

Heero _quelque part mais ailleurs que sur terre_ : D'accord, mais dépêches toi après…

Duo lui répondit en l'embrassant langoureusement, Heero lui gémit en signe d'appréciation. Puis, l'américain lui enleva le reste de ses vêtements. Il contempla cette beauté asiatique et une larme coula de sa joue droite. Heero, qui avait à peu près repris contenance, le remarqua.

Heero : Anata ! (chéri) Nani o ? (qu'est ce que…)

Duo : Betsu ni….daijoubu my angel ! (il n'y a rien, ça va mon ange) Je suis juste ému et émerveillé…

Heero : De quoi ?

Duo :….Tu es tellement beau, nu…Tu...tu es ma perfection, mon ange rien qu'à moi…

Heero en rougit, ce qui était fort rare ! (Tu m'étonnes…-.- Duo : CONTINUE !)

Duo : Mon cœur, tu es prêt pour le septième ciel… ?

Heero : Mais….je croyais que ça avait déjà commencé…

Duo _rit doucement_ : Non, Hee-chan, là c'était juste un échauffement on va dire…

Heero : Alors, la suite va être encore plus….. ?

Duo _se penchant vers l'oreille d'Heero_ : Yeeeeeeessss…Et je peux t'assurer que…..tu vas hurler pour ta première fois….

Heero _rouge_ : Mais tu sera doux quand même ?

Duo : Oui, ne t'en fais pas, après c'est toi qui me demandera d'aller plus vite….

Heero : Hn !

L'américain se pencha vers le bas ventre du japonais et le lécha jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à atteindre le doux duvet de sa virilité.

Duo : Humm…tu te rases ici…. ?

Heero :….Hn…Je trouve ça plus hygiénique… D'ailleurs, ça recommence à pousser… AHHH !

Duo ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il lécha la verge dressée dans toute sa longueur. Puis, il engloba le tout. Il effectua des va et vient, à un rythme régulier et langoureux. Les gémissements d'Heero se muèrent en feulement de plaisir. Le japonais murmurait entre deux cris le prénom de son amant. Le plaisir atteignit son paroxysme lorsque qu'Heero se déversa en hurlant dans la bouche accueillante de Duo. L'américain se redressa et remonta vers le visage du nippon, il l'embrassa lui faisant partager son fluide. Puis, il le fit se retourner à quatre pattes, l'américain se postant derrière le japonais. Il se pencha vers la gauche pour ouvrir un petit tiroir qui contenait une boîte de préservatif et un tube de lubrifiant. Duo ouvrit le tube et pressa afin qu'une noisette assez épaisse de gel lui glisse sur les doigts, et se les frotta entre eux.

Duo : My love, je commence…Ne te crispe pas s'il te plaît, je sais qu'au début, ça ne va pas être très désagréable mais patiente un peu…

Puis, il entra précautionneusement le premier doigt. Dieu, qu'il était étroit ! Il le fit tourner plusieurs fois dans l'intimité de son amant afin de l'habituer à sa présence. Heero, lui, ne ressentait pas vraiment de douleur mais de l'inconfort, il essaya donc d'en faire abstraction et de ne ressentir que le plaisir. Celui-ci arriva dans peu de temps mais Duo ne laissa pas Heero en profiter car il entra un deuxième doigt. Là, l'américain pu entendre le petit gémissement de douleur du japonais. Il essaya d'y aller doucement mais il fallait se faire une raison : il ne pouvait pas faire plus lent et plus doucement que ça. Jouant le tout pour le tout, il entama lentement un mouvement de ciseau, étirant son anneau de chair. Peu à peu, Heero s'y habitua et s'empalait lui même sur les doigt de Duo en gémissant. L'américain, le sentant prêt, retira ses doigts. Heero émit un gémissement de protestation mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire plus que quelque chose de bien plus gros pénétra doucement dans son intimité. Le japonais gémit. L'américain entra tout entier lentement dans Heero, il resta figé un petit instant pour que le japonais s'habitue à sa présence. Voyant Heero commençant à bouger, il se mit à retirer son sexe jusqu'au gland puis, d'un coup plus puissant il s'enfonça dans Heero jusqu'à la garde.

Heero : AAAAAAAAAAAHHH !

Duo : Par…pardon mon cœur !

Heero : En…encore…encore, encore encore !

Duo accéda à sa requête. Il refit le même mouvement plusieurs fois, faisant des va et vient à un rythme régulier.

Duo : My…love, j'en peux plus ! S'il te plaît, laisse moi jouir…

Heero : Encore un peu onegai…plus vite et plus fort…

L'américain se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à cette deuxième requête. Il accéléra donc sa cadence, en donnant de puissants coups de reins.

Heero : Ahh ! Duo-chan ! Ouiiii…..c'est bon… ! Je…je…AHHHHHH !

Duo : Hee-chan….hummm….je…je viens mon amour…je.AHHHHHH !

L'américain se crispa et jouit à l'intérieur d'Heero. Le nippon atteignit le septième ciel en jouissant pour la deuxième fois. Duo, épuisé, se retira doucement d'Heero et tomba sur lui. Ils haletaient tous les deux.

Duo : Hee…chan….tu a trouvé ça comment ?

Heero :….il n'y a même….pas de mots…pour…le dire.

Duo : C'était…si bien… ?

Pour tout réponse, Heero entoura l'américain de ses bras et pleura. (ais-je mentionner du OOC ?)

Duo _se relevant_ : Mais pourquoi tu pleures ? Pardon si je t'ai fais mal….

Heero _reniflant_ : Non…ce n'est…pas ça… mais je suis tellement heureux, c'est tout. Tu m'as fait l'amour et non « passer dessus »..

Duo _ému _: Hn….oui, mon bel ange à moi… Jamais je ne pourrais te faire de mal…Tu es trop important à mes yeux…Je crois que ça a été un véritable coup de foudre…

Heero : Je….t'aime.

C'est alors que Duo sourit d'une façon si radieuse que même Heero en fût ému et deux larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Soudain, Heero renversa la situation et se plaça à califourchon sur Duo.

Duo : Heero ?

Heero : Je veux aussi te donner du plaisir, ce n'est pas juste que ce soit juste moi qui en reçoive.

Et ils refirent l'amour le plus tendrement possible. Heero était maladroit dans ses gestes mais essaya de prendre Duo comme exemple. Il était adorable, cet enfant trop vite catapulté dans le monde des adultes. Son innocence si charmante….Duo avait envie d'en pleurer de bonheur et il n'avait jamais pleurer. Il se dit qu'il aimerait qu'Heero soit le dernier pour lui…

_**¤¤¤¤ Le lendemain matin ¤¤¤¤**_

Heero se réveilla avec un poids sur le torse. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Duo dormant avec une attitude béate sur le visage. Il se tourna et vit le réveil : 10 h 30. Il essaya de réveiller Duo.

Heero : Duo…Duo-chan réveille toi s'il te plaît…

Duo : Hummm….dodo encore…

Heero décida alors d'adopter une autre tactique d'approche. Il déplaça Duo sur son oreiller et se pencha vers lui. Il lui lécha délicatement la joue puis les lèvres. Action réaction ! Duo ouvrit les yeux et sauta sur Heero.

Heero : Duo !

Duo _moue adorable_ : Prends tes responsabilités, tu m'a réveillé ainsi qu'autre chose…

Heero attira Duo et l'embrassa. S'en suivit une matinée de tendresse entre ces deux êtres.

_**Dans la cuisine :**_

Hélène : Heureusement qu'on est rentrés tard !

Solo : Je n'ose même pas imaginer la scène si on étaient rentrés plus tôt…

Hélène : Alala…cette jeunesse…

Solo : Ma chérie, n'oublie pas qu'on a eu cette âge…

Hélène : C'est vrai…

Solo : Ah, c'était le bon vieux temps !

Hélène : PARDON !

Solo : Euh….oups….Ma mie, ma colombe, ma bibiche (lol louis de funès)

Hélène : Ouais ouais, c'est ça….je retiens mon cœur…

Solo : T.T re bonjour mimine…

Hélène : Dis aussi re bonjour à ton ami le canapé !

Ce jour-là, on entendit un cri inhumain dans la maison des Maxwell.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**TSUZUKU**

Et vi ! Toujours pas de Owari ! Mais que pourrais-je bien faire dans le prochain chap, si vous avez des idées, ne vous gênez pas, car moi pour l'instant je n'en ai aucune.

Duo : J'ai un truc à dire !

Moi : Ouais ?

Duo : Ton lemon était pourri !

Moi : BEUUUUUUUUUHH ? Méchant ! J'ai fais de mon mieux, j'ai bloqué pendant deux mois sur ce lemon ! Remercie moi au moins pour ne pas avoir arrêté la fic pour ça !

Duo _horrifié_ : Tu l'aurais vraiment fait ! MY GOD ! C'est inhumain !

Moi : Ne t'en fais pas, je ne l'aurais pas fais, il fallait que je la continue, pour les lecteurs fidèles au moins.

Bref ! Dédicace à Cat-chan (elle se reconnaîtra avec ce surnom) qui voulait un lemon à tout prix ! Vous vous rendez compte, elle m'a même mis le couteau sous la gorge ! Cette Hentai ! Bon j'avoue, je l'ai bien voulu et je suis hentai moi aussi alors…..Je plaisante bien sûr pour le couteau sous la gorge.

Voilà ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déçu avec le lemon, j'ai fais du mieux que j'ai pu…

RDV AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE !

Kissous, Xiao-Mai

**PS **: Pour les questions que j'ai demandé au début de la fic, n'hésitez pas à me répondre, je le répète ! Et si vous voulez me mettre une review en même temps, No problem ! Elles seront toutes la bienvenue !


End file.
